The Last Covenant
by Little Falcon
Summary: RoyaZed... After the decisive battle another crisis arises... a covenant exists... a proof of an existence of the 'seventh spirit'. Who will own the seventh spirit and what does the last covenant say?
1. Prologue: Please return Her Smile

**The Last Covenant**

_A/N: I've been addicted to Kiba ever since I watched its first episode. Now I'm writing a fanfic because I don't like the way it ended Hehehe. This is my first time writing for this series so please… be gentle… read and review onegai…_

**Prologue: Please Return Her Smile**

"Here all done," the gentle smile of the healing nurse made the little boy's anxiety fade away. "Arigato nee-chan (sister)," the boy grinned with his set of incomplete teeth as he examined the spot where his wound was supposed to be. As the female shardcaster watched the child ran out of her clinic, a soft breeze passed by her as if caressing her cheek. Her maroon-hazel eyes trembled as the smile on her lips disappeared.

That night, she sat by her window watching the full moon as the unshed tears awhile ago were released. It was always like this… ever since _he_ left… every night tears would involuntarily appear as she tried to recall _everything _about him. It had been five years already. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about a certain white haired shardcaster who once saved their world with the help of the spirit guardian of their town.

Yes, in those long years there was never a night that she never cried… tears were always there whenever she thought about him… whether it was their good times together or bad. It was as if the tears itself were a proof that sometime before… _he _existed.

"You said you'd return…" she whispered to the moon as she fought the urge to break down. That day, when a certain arrogant boy boarded a jellyfish-like ship… he told her… as he looked straight into her worried eyes that he'll come back… he never did.

Suppressing her sobs, she closed her eyes as she recalled how his voice sounded like when he calls her name. Everyone calls her name and yet when _he _calls her… it sounded different. It was as if he was calling her by a different, more beautiful name. "Roia," she opened her eyes abruptly as she remembered him calling her with his strong voice. "Zed…" she hugged her knees as her eyes never ceased to release her misery.

"Ohaiyo," Roia greeted her friend as she entered his bakery. A man with a clover tattoo on his cheek looked up from the counter and greeted her back. "Looks like you're all out again today, Mickey," she glanced at the display windows. "Yeah, it sold out an hour after we opened," Mickey scratched the back of his head humbly.

"Whoa, I guess that means you're _that _good eh?" a man about five years older than them with long blond hair and short cape appeared at the entrance. "Robes-sama, ohayo," the baker and the female shardcaster greeted the shard champion simultaneously so he did too.

"Well then, I have to open the clinic. I'll be on my way then," Roia bowed formally then left. Robes and Mickey stared after her as she passed the street. "Such a waste, to see a beauty like that suffer," the shard champion said with his playboy tone. "Her smile was never the same since that day…" Mickey lowered his eyes to the floor. "…And we might never see it again," he continued. "I'll try to cheer the lady up," Robes was gone even before Mickey could stop him. Who knows what outrageous thing he'll do to Roia.

"Roia-chan," a rose appeared right before her eyes. "Ro-Robes-sama," the healing nurse blinked rapidly in surprise then stared at him. "Since no one is yet to be injured… why don't we take a walk?" he invited her as he offered him his arm. Roia accepted his gentleman-like gesture and accompanied him.

"I don't want to go there…" immediately she withdrew her hands from his arm as she saw where they were going. It was the same hill where _he _used to stay whenever he liked to see things differently. "When are you going to stop waiting for him?" the shard champion continued to walk towards the direction of the hill. Roia's eyes widened in shock from his blatant question.

"I'M NOT WAITING FOR HIM!!! I'm…not…waiting for him…because… I know… he won't…come back," her entire body shook as she fought every urge to cry. "He won't come back because I know he already found his freedom," as she tried to force a smile, she felt as if her lungs were squeezed and her heart torn out.

Robes stopped walking but didn't face his companion. He knew that if he were to comfort her now… it would hurt more.

"I was nothing to him anyway. I don't want him to stay just because I don't want him to go… I don't want to clip his wings when it was so obvious that he loves the sky. I won't do that… not to him," Roia started to walk away. "Roia-chan… are you in love with Zed?" the next thing he heard were the sound of her feet running away from him.

"I couldn't tell him to stay… I couldn't tell him not to go… I couldn't tell him not to leave me…" she repeated to herself again and again as her tears soaked her pillow and her sobs filled her room. Only tonight was she able to break down totally like this.

"You said... you'll come back… ZED YOU IDIOT!!!" she yelled as she squeezed her pillow in her arms.

"Well, sorry for being an idiot," her heart stopped a few beats as her mind refused to register what she heard. It was a strong, deep, arrogant yet confident tone that belongs only to _him. _A gust of wind made the curtains rise. The moonlight revealed a figure of someone behind the thin cloth. Her swollen eyes widen as she forgot how to breath. "Z…Zed," right before her is a shardcaster as she remembered him to be…with spiky white hair and tanned skin. The only difference is his eyes… they used to be amber now they were eden green the same color as the eyes of his spirit, Amil Gaul.

"Roia," that was all it took for her to snap out of her trance and jump into his open arms.

_A/N: What do you think? Reviews are truly appreciated!!!_


	2. Chapter 1:Stolen Prophecy

**Chapter 1: Stolen Prophecy**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

It was a scene so familiar to her. Taking each step carefully, her heart barely beat and eyes never blinked. She feared that this fragile moment might break just like in her dreams. As she was inches away from the very person that she dreamt about every night, Roia froze, staring into his eden green eyes.

_Everything will end eventually… it always does. _She can move… but she won't. She wanted the moment to last… to savor each second until she wakes up into a reality without him.

"What are you standing there for?" her hazel eyes widen in surprise as his hands pulled her to his embrace. His warmth surrounded her like the very air around them. His scent invaded her senses as her arms slowly returned his hug. "Z…Zed?" her eyes continued to cry as her hands clutched his shirt.

Roia repeatedly called his name as she buried her face in his chest. The man with spiky hair and tanned skin stroked her unbound hair. For hours, they held each other without saying a word. Their tight embrace, her unsuppressed sobs and his satisfied smirk were the language they spoke.

"Roia," Zed caught her when she fainted. Carrying her to bed, he stayed by her side until she regains her consciousness. "I'm sorry for leaving…" he held her hand and looked at her face. "I was searching for something… what it is… I don't know. All I know is that… I lost something more valuable than the one I was searching for. It took me years to figure it out," a smile formed in his lips as he caressed her cheek.

"Zed," she called for him in her sleep. "I'm right here," a voice replied as she felt the warmth of his touch. Gradually, she opened her eyes to see his handsome face. "You're really here," she placed her hand on his cheek as a tear escaped from her eye. "Yeah," he placed his hand atop of hers.

Though Roia wanted to get up and talk to him, Zed insisted that she should rest. "I'll be right here," he sat on the chair beside her bed and held her hand as she slowly fell asleep. For five years, this was the first night she slept peacefully knowing that when she wakes up… he will be there… right beside her.

"Key spirits were once great shardcasters…" an old man with a shard on his forehead repeated the words of his late friend. "You were always the open minded one, Jiko," he walked to the open window and stared at the moons.

His breathing became shallow and quick as he sweat profusely. Clutching his heart, the man tried to walk to the door but he stumbled and fell unconscious on the floor.

"Zed…" Roia sat up quickly upon feeling his absence. Looking around, there were no signs of him being there. _Was it all a dream… again? _Tears pooled in her hazel eyes as she hugged her pillow. A piece of paper fell on the floor.

_Stop crying. I left because the council summoned me I didn't want to wake you. I'll meet you on the hill. _

_-Zed_

She gave laughed in relief as she clutched the note. _He's really back… _

"ZED!" a man with unusual green afro hair called for him from a distance. "Ginga…" Zed stopped walking and met the man half way. "You're really back eh?" Ginga tapped his friend's shoulder as they continued to walk to the council. "Oh… wait… he's late…" straining to look around. "Who?" even before he got his answer his eyes lit up as he saw a man waving at him wearing a pair of glasses. "Noah!" Zed ran up to him and inspected him immediately. "Are you in good health?" "Yeah… the technology of Ulbacus saved my life. Though, I'm partially artificial I'm still alive," they exchanged smiles just like always.

"And here I was told to fetch the lost boy," that arrogant tone could belong to no other than… "Robes," the man with long blond hair and half cape approached them. "Yo, since when did you get back?" Robes crossed his arms authoritatively. "Just last night," he replied shortly.

"Have you seen Roia? She's the one who missed you the most," Ginga put his hands behind his head carelessly. "Ah," he suppressed an incoming blush. "To tell you the truth, she wasn't the same since you left," Noah said in a low tone. "She was never seen to have used any shard other than her healing shard. We all tried to talk to talk to her about it but she wouldn't budge. I don't know what kind of spell you put in her but apparently it's working," the blonde man said sarcastically as hey walked through the corridors of the council building.

"Other than her, we're all fine. Ulbacus, Neotopia and Tempura are allies now against Task and Jimoto but thankfully no war is yet to happen," his best friend led the way to the council's chamber.

"Hmp, I thought I got into trouble again without even trying," the white haired shardcaster thought out loud as he passed through the busy streets of Tempura. It turns out that the council only wanted to welcome their hero. "Zed?" a familiar voice came from a certain corner.

He didn't need to see who it was… the delicious smell of baked bread was good enough. "Long time no see, Mikki," a man with a clover tattoo on his cheek lunged at him in the middle of the busy streets. "Whoa, you're really into baking huh," Zed entered a three block large bakery.

After exchanging stories, "By the way, Zed what are you planning the day after tomorrow?" he offered him his best product. "What about the day after tomorrow?" taking a big bite at the bread. "Eh… it's Roia's…" they were interrupted when a fleet of Tempura foot soldiers flooded the streets.

"There's an illegal shifting from an unknown place. We are to proceed to the hill," the captain said to his subordinates. "Roia!" Zed ran out of the store and to the hill. _She no longer uses any shard other than a healing shard. _He recalled Robes' words.

This was the first time in five years… for her to set foot again in this hill. "The scenery hasn't changed much at all," Roia smiled as she took a seat on the grass. Then her instinct made her jump, right behind her was a man with his face covered in tattoos ready to grab her.

Jumping out of reach, Roia surveyed the surroundings to see numerous men with face tattoos just like the other. "What do you want?" she stepped back as she touched the shard on her neckline.

"Roia!" a strong, confident yet worried voice came from above. "Zed…" she looked up to see the white haired shardcaster flying to her direction while drawing his shard sword.

"Tsk," the leader took out his spirit shard and threw it into the air, summoning his spirit so did his subordinates. "Amil Gaoul," Zed called forth his spirit as he landed right in front of Roia.

"Amil Gaoul?" their enemies seemed somewhat surprised to see the key spirit. "Enough! Let's retreat for now!" they shifted away even before the fight started. "Are you alright?" he turned around. "Yeah," she said even though her whole body trembled. _This was the first battle I've been in for years… I forgot the feeling. _

"Roia-san, please come with us," one of the foot soldiers said hurriedly. "Why? What's wrong?" Zed and Roia followed obediently. "It's Sebastian-sama," the man replied.

"Sebastian-sama?" the shardcaster started to perform her healing. The man laid on bed barely breathing and unable to open his eyes. "Roia… the key spirits… were once… great shardcasters…" he said in a hoarse tone. "Please stop talking and rest," Roia ordered as she was having difficulty in healing the man as is. Zed stood in the corner… silent as he knew the scene all too well. "Listen to me… once their names… are called… people… will vanish… and the covenant… will grow stronger…" he extended his hand into the nothingness he sees. "The…last…covenant," his hand fell lifelessly on the bed.

Zed and Roia looked at each other and at Sebastian.

"Before he died… Sebatian mentioned something about a covenant… what do you know about it?" the healer spoke to the council together with Zed. "It is unfortunate to have lost such a fine shardcaster. The covenant you spoke of is something only he and Jiko knows about," one elder said. "Jiko's late master is the greatest researcher of key spirits… he passed his theories to him but now that Jiko's no longer here and Sebastian, the only person whom he shared his knowledge about, is dead… I'm afraid… the prophecy about the covenant is stolen by death itself." The room grew silent and tense.

_A/N: Read and review guys…_


	3. Chapter 2: Shackles of Fate

**Chapter 2: Shackles of Fate**

_A/N: Nihao! Did you miss me? No?! TT That hurts. Hahaha, gomensai for the loooong pause. Here I am again. Ready or not here I go… oh… read and review okay?_

A proud white haired shard master made his way towards the clinic that is nestled by trees which barely had their orange and red leaves. As the wind gently blew, the rustling of the forest was like a song of fall together with the sound of the nearby stream. His eden green eyes stared distantly at the running waters as the shard caster stopped as he caught sight of a familiar figure walking around the small clinic. A smirk crossed his handsome face as he looked at the lady shard caster looking out of the window obviously oblivious of her surroundings or even his presence.

After a few failed treatments and mistaken diagnoses, the lady healer decided to call it a day. It was so clear that her mind wouldn't let her work this day. Her thoughts always brought her back to the elder's deathbed… to the words that left his mouth right before he took his last painful breath. _Listen to me… once their names… are called… people… will vanish… and the covenant… will grow stronger. The…Last…Covenant. _"The last covenant," the healer with a shard on the base of her neck took a deep breath before she sighed out the words.

"You sigh too much," a male voice from the door made her jump and turn around quickly. "Zed, don't startle me like that," Roia said as she made her way towards him. With one of his eyesbrows raised, "We were honed to detect a presence of a shardcaster miles away by Jikko-sama before… I didn't think you'll be that surprised," the tan skinned shardcaster put his hands in his pockets as he smirked. "Well, I'm sure you've heard that I no longer do any battles," the healer retorted as she poured him a cup of tea.

In truth, Zed wanted to inquire about her- refusing to battle, but he knew that if he pressed on any further she will just push him away. "I heard you almost operated a young boy because he had cold," he said casually as he slowly drank his tea. "Eh?" her cheeks turned pink as she diverted her hazel eyes away from his. "That's…that's because…" she stuttered for an excuse. "It's good you decided to call it a day or else you could've decreased this city's population in half," Zed teased as he enjoyed seeing her flushed face. "ZED!" Roia called his attention with her oh-so-familiar high tone.

"Let's go take a walk," he rose from his chair and gave her one of the smiles that only a few people, namely she and Mikey, were able to see. "O…okay," she retained her calm on the outside hiding the fact that her heart skipped and her breathing stopped. It was one of those very few smiles that made him look more breathtaking than he already is.

"Roia, are you alright?" his deep, masculine voice echoed through her ears. She always liked it when she calls her name. Everybody calls her by her name but when it came from him… It sounded different… as if he's calling her in a different name... a name only he can use. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" she answered calmly as she followed a few steps behind him. "Because, I know you're not," as a cool breeze cleared away the strands of stray hair on her face, Zed turned around to face her- his emerald eyes looking directly at hers.

"Since when did you become so good at reading my mind?" the lady shardcaster inquired in a light tone as she averted her eyes from his searing stare. The rustling of the fallen and falling leaves surrounded them. "…I just feel useless that's all," she said painfully as the wind stopped blowing as if listening to her words.

"I stopped battling with my spirit because the last time I did… someone else ended up saving my life and in turn… he lost his," unaware of her trembling voice, unshed tears started to make her vision blurry. The white haired shardcaster recalled the scene of Roia's gentle spirit… trying to kill her… and it would've succeeded if not for the selfless act of her master, Jikko-sama.

"It's was never your fault," Zed closed the distance between them with his arms wound around her petite body. The pain was so great that Roia didn't even feel his warm arms around her. All she felt was like her heart is being squeezed, her skin is being burned and her eyes seeing nothing but a playback of that painful memory.

_"On the night of the blood moon, the covenant will appear," one voice said to a few other faceless figures in the darkness as the full moon above was covered by passing clouds. "Finally, a way to subdue the key spirits," another pitched in. "If they only listened to that senile Jikko… they would've discovered this earlier than we did… a way to subdue the key spirits," the hooded shadows laughed maliciously as the moonlight revealed five dark figures, their eyes gleaming with malice, the lips curved with arrogance as their laughter echoed throughout the entire dark roofless hall. _

With her long, black hair unbound, the lady shard caster looked at her vanity mirror. A pale shardcaster with swollen hazel eyes looked back at her. Her fingers wandered unconsciously to the jewel embedded on the base of her neck like a brooch. With a flash of light, a blue pearl came out of the jewel. Again her tears returned as she caught sight of the sparkling pearl. "Jikko-sama, I'm so sorry," she clenched her spirit shard so tightly wishing halfheartedly that it would shatter.

On that day, she called out her spirit, Afkareru, a beautiful spirit capable of flight and battle to help in the battle. It never occurred to her that her spirit could be controlled by someone else. As her most trusted gentle spirit turned around and aimed her energy arrows at her. Her mind went blank while her knees felt like stone. Her spirit's long slender fingers strummed the harp… she thought that was it… she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that never came; instead she felt a familiar warmth surrounding her. Opening her hazel eyes, Roia saw a blurry vision of her teacher. "Ji…kko-sama?" her voice was trembling as her sight became clear.

The back of her old teacher was impaled by one of Afkareru's energy arrows… her own spirit. Her hands tainted by the blood of the weakening elder, shook as they tried to heal the fatal wound. "Stop that senseless healing child," Jikko coughed out blood as he spoke. "I can do this… I can heal you Jikko-sama. Just wait…" her vision was cloudy because of her tears despite that… her determination grew stronger as she concentrated all her energy into healing. "L…last…c…covenant," she heard him mutter before he took his deep painful breath then… closed his eyes slowly.

Her hazel eyes that she unconsciously closed as she reminisced, snapped open. "Jikko-sama knew about the last covenant," Roia stared back at her reflection. That's why the words were so familiar to her… the same words… Sebatian-sama and Jikko-sama knew the truth about this so called Covenant.

And it seems… they have taken the secret to their grave. Taking in a deep difficult breath, the lady shardcaster started to undress. Her mind flew as her body mechanically performed her task. A brief glance on the mirror brought her back to reality. Her eyes grew big as plates as her fingers reluctantly touched her naked shoulders while her eyes remained fastened on the mirror. With a sharp intake of breath, she tore her gaze on the mirror and looked at her shoulders. "What's happening?" repeatedly, Roia tried to feel the sharp protrusion that were supposed to be on her shoulders… a sign of her being a genuine citizen of Tusk… but… her shoulders held no sign of any protrusion… as if they were never there to begin with.

The next day…

"Zed!" a shardcaster with a clover tattoo on his cheek caught up with the white haired shardcaster. "Mikki, ohayo," Zed replied as Mikki tried to catch his breath after running a short distance. "What are you planning for Roia for this day?" the baker slash shardcaster immediately asked as soon as he found his voice. "What's so special about this day?" his eden green eyes looked at his friend innocently as he tried to think of a special event that will happen on that day. "You see… that's why you're so unpopular with women," another shardcaster with long blond hair and short cape shook his head helplessly. "Robes-sama," Mikki was glad to have someone with a 'greater' area of expertise handle the situation.

Raising an eyebrow, Zed looked at Mikki and Robes quizzically as they glared at him like he was some kind of villain. "Zed… would it help if I told you that today's a very special day for Roia?" the older shardcaster tried to help him figure it out. "Really? Why?" Zed asked honestly as he gained another round of sarcastic smiles from his friends. "Zed… today's the red moon… the day Roia was born," Mikki can no longer handle his friend's cluelessness. "Is that so…" Mikki and Robes sighed in surrender as they looked at the very calm shardcaster.

"Clearly… he has no idea how his actions this day would affect Roia," the younger shardcaster muttered under his breath as he walked away followed by the tall blonde.

_A/N: Wahahaha I had a hard time updating because I forgot the name of Roia's spirit hahaha I had to research hahaha gomenasai… read and review please_


	4. Chapter 3: Crimson Night

**Chapter 3: Crimson Night**

_Little Falcon:__ Whoa, I'm actually surprised to see that so many people read this story because from what I know the series Kiba is not very popular though it's a damn good anime. (Don't you agree?) It's so underrated *deep sigh* anyway… since a lot of you are waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry for being late… yet again… read and review please… oh I plan on writing some Roia-Zed oneshots… in an alternate universe… err same characters different setting… what do you think?_

It was still dark… everything was still and quiet… except for the maiden that tossed her blankets away from her body and marched again to her mirror. _It wasn't a dream right? _Pulling down her gown hastily to reveal one of her shoulders, her opposite hand immediately touched the bare shoulder. _What's happening? _Her hand fell heavily on her side as she looked at her refection in the mirror- a girl with long black hair wearing a white night gown with one of her shoulders exposed and her dark eyes… in chaos.

With all her summoned effort, Roya tore her gaze from the mirror and reluctantly made her way towards her bed. _This can't be happening… my shoulder… that's the proof of Tuskan blood running through my veins. Does that mean… _shaking her head vigorously, "I'm sure I'm just tired… everything will be as it is… tomorrow… or rather… later," she glanced out of the open window to see the moon with a little of its part turning blood red. "Tomorrow…" her eyes slowly gave way.

_In Roya's Dream _

_"Jikko-sama! Jikko-sama!" a 5 year old girl with short raven black hair ran towards an older man on that was fishing on a distant lake. "Roya, I told you to be quiet when I'm fishing… the fishes get scared," the man smiled as he faced the smiling little girl. _

_"I've read in a book that some people use another language to hide a secret… it's a language that's unknown to others except the one that wrote it and the one that will read it… it's interesting right?" Little Roya sat beside Jikko and watched the fished nibble the bait. "I'm surprised to know you're reading the fiction books I have at home... and was able to understand it well. You're really something Roya," Jikko's eyes were at his small student as he chuckled heartily._

_"Ne… Jikko-sama? Let's make our own language," her small feet dangled in the ridge of the large stone they were sitting on as her big round eyes looked at her mentor. _

"_Hmmm?" Jikko smiled back at Roya. _

"_So that… if we have a secret… no one will ever find out… we'll take our secret to the grave," the little girl clenched one of her small fists in enthusiasm as she reiterated one of the lines in the book. Her mentor laughed out loud making the fish that was about to bite the bait swim away. _

"_Alright…" Jikko got up from his spot and approached the little girl that was calling for him from the nearby clearing. _

"_This would be our…" the old man bent over to see what Little Roya was writing on the grassless ground with a fallen branch. _

Feeling her heart beating painfully, she felt herself being pulled out of the dream. Her eyes snapped open then she sat up almost immediately. Her hands placed on the stone on her neck that held her shards. It was wildly emitting a light… at the same rhythm with her painful heart beat.

Sweat broke through her pale skin despite the cold morning. One of her hands pressed against her neck and one crumpled her blanket as the pain in her chest grew intolerable. _What…what's happening? _Breathing was becoming impossible for her as the pain became intolerable… it was as if her own heart beat is causing her death. Her vision grew blurry as her strength faded… leaving her unconscious in bed.

****

"She's not here," his eyebrow rose in curiosity as he looked at the empty clinic nearby. Scratching his head helplessly, the white haired shard caster turned around to make his way back to town but he stopped dead as he saw two shard casters grinning widely at him.

"Yo, Zed," the shard caster slash baker greeted him with a plastered smile on his face while the older blond shard caster merely raised his hand to him in greeting.

"So… what are you going to give her?" Miki gently elbowed his friend as they walked back to town. Zed looked at him with an innocent expression and honestly replied with a "Nothing…"

"EEEEEHHHH??!!" Both Robes and Miki exclaimed making the birds in the nearby trees fly in surprise.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Robes stood in front of the tan shard caster and crossed his arms while Miki stood beside him with the same look in their eyes.

****

The heat of the day woke her up. Weakly, she was barely able to get up from her bed and get dressed. Her dark eyes looked closely at the mirror as her fingers carefully caressed the jewel on her neck. _What was that about? _

Remembering something, she pulled down her dress to inspect her shoulder- expecting to see her horned protrusions. Her hands shook as they squeezed her shoulders. Her eyes trembled as her mind screamed with questions.

****

"I don't know why you guys are so worked up about this? I'll just greet her and that's it," Zed was growing impatient with the two shard casters that were tailing him and telling him to get Roya a present.

"What good is a greeting? Why not give her flowers or jewelries? My women like those," Robes said with pride as he walked side by side with Zed.

"Well… Roya… unlike any OTHER girl… she's…" while the white haired shard caster searched for the right word. Miki and Robes only looked at each other and smiled. It was so obvious that for Zed… Roya is indeed… _special_.

"Roya? She went out earlier. She failed to mention where," one of the maids in the household informed them as they arrived at Roya's place.

"That's perfect, Zed," Robes settled his arm casually at the shard caster's shoulder.

"What you mean it's perfect?" Zed was afraid to ask but still he did while he glared at Robes' arm.

"It gives us more time to find a present for Roya!" Miki was the one to answer making Zed sigh helplessly.

****

Sunlight seeped through as the huge wooden door opened. Dust and cobwebs greeted her as she stepped inside the old house. In truth, she wouldn't be here if she was not _this _desperate for answers. Her guilt about her mentor's death was still in the shadows of her thoughts but the _need_ to know the answers overwhelmed it.

Papers scattered on the floor, beakers and test tubes on the every table and open books piled on almost every space- this is the common setting of her mentor's place. So she was not surprised that the house has no visible walls… only shelves of countless books almost about everything she could think of.

Taking a long breath, Roya began to search for something that might give her clue to what was really going on with her and… "The Last Covenant,"

****

"Let's split up and search for her," Zed immediately ordered his two friends unknowingly as soon as he found out that Roia didn't come back home. She wasn't in the clinic or the usual places she in. Besides that… he was starting to grow uneasy for some unknown reason. His emerald eyes mirrored the crimson circle on the night sky.

_Roia… you BETTER be alright…_

****

It was only until she cannot read the titles of the books on the shelves were she able to realize that it was already this late. As soon as she entered her mentor's house and started searching, she did not even once took a break to rest or even eat. So engrossed to find the answers, she did not even bothered to know the time.

"What a way to spend my birthday," her sigh made the dust on the shelf scatter and in turn making her sneeze. "I better call it a day," Pulling the door close she turned around, only to see five hooded figures meters in front of her. With their faces concealed, their black robes swayed with the strong wind as the crimson moonlight bathed the ground.

"The Tuskan princess prophesized… to cause her own father's demise," one spoke with a voice that seemed to have originated from under the grave. Roia's eyes widened in surprise to hear these people talk about her past. Her hand nervously traveled to the jewel on her neck as the figures dreadfully close their distance.

"We've come for you…"

_Little Falcon:__ Ooopppsss, sorry had to end it there now. Yes I know I'm a jerk… that's why you love me right? Joke… anyway read and review please… _


	5. Chapter 4: Tragic Lullaby

**Chapter 4: Tragic Lullaby**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I am surprised at how many people reviewed this story! I am very much pleased with your reactions my dear readers. I'm sorry for the late update I really am but here's an update for you now. Read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His legs were at its limit as he ran around Tempura searching for her. No one seems to give him a valuable clue as to where she is. He circled the same area thrice now… whether he liked it or not, he had to stop- his body can not take another step further.

_Something… something doesn't feel right. _The young shardcaster's eyes still continued his search as he recovered his breath. A squad of Tempura's soldiers hastily made their way to the ally nearby. His brow furrowed then his heart beat even faster as if it confirmed what his gut was telling him.

Grabbing one soldier by his arm, Zed forcefully slammed his body against a wall. "What's happening?" he barked at the guy that was struggling against his hold. The squadron stopped then dangerously surrounded the shardcaster.

"Let him go," the squad's superior stepped forward.

"I'm not letting him go until one of you guys answers my question. WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he tore his lethal glare from the man he was holding and to the superior that was ordering him around.

Recognizing the young shardcaster to be the hero of Tempura, the soldiers laid their guard down, stood at attention then saluted energetically. "Zed-sama!"

"Answer my question! Damn it!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Something was off. He didn't need their acknowledgement. He wanted to know what made a squad of at least twenty soldiers sortie like this.

"There was an illegal shard shifting somewhere in the north. We believe it somewhere near Jikko-sama's old house. We still can not confirm from where the shifting is from. We're heading there now," the superior informed Zed in his military tone as he watched the shardcaster unhand his man.

"I'm coming with you," the squad resumed their sortie together with Zed.

The crimson moon bathed everything with the color of blood. The air itself seemed to have died as her hazel eyes reflected the five hooded figures in front of her. Her entire body felt heavy. She can't even look away from them.

"The Tuskan princess prophesized… to cause her own father's demise," one spoke with a voice that seemed to have originated from under the grave. Roia's eyes widened in surprise to hear these people talk about her past. Her hand nervously traveled to the jewel on her neck as the figures dreadfully close their distance.

"We've come for you…"

One of them stepped forward calmly like a predator cornering his prey. His eyes glinted like embers from hell itself.

Her hand lay over the jewel on her neck that held her shards. As the figure closed their distance, she tried to retrieve her spirit's shard but her mind was immediately plagued with those dark memories of Afkareru pointing her energy arrows towards her. Like touching hot metal, Roia removed her hand from her neck and turned her back to run.

Before her feet could as much as step away from the very ground she was standing on, something fired so close to her face that she even felt its lethal heat against her skin. The tree miles away exploded ferociously as it got hit. Her bound hair cascaded down her shoulders as the ribbon that bound it, fell victim to the ray's deadly trail.

"Running… would be useless, Tuskan princess," that dark figure still maintained its slow deadly phase. The others behind him seem to be entertained by the show as they began to laugh carelessly.

As she was told, Roia held her ground as she watched her mentor's house burn to the ground with one of those lethal rays. "Who… are you?" she asked as she never took her eyes away from the furnace.

Her body shook involuntarily as she felt that skin crawling coldness of the figure grow dangerously closer. "Don't… don't come near me!!!" she exclaimed with the last remnants of her strength.

As the figure was only inches away from her face, "Run Roia!!!" the voice belonged to the very person her heart was calling for. Looking above, Roia and the figure saw the winged shardcaster released his key spirit in mid-air.

It was as if her body was released from all the weights she was carrying. Realizing this, Roia distanced herself from the figure as far as her feet can carry her.

"Retrieve the Princess!!!" the other hooded figures began to move towards Zed as they also released their spirits. Unlike the previous attack, these people seem to be oblivious that Amil Gaoul was one of the most powerful spirits in existence… either that or… they didn't care.

_They're after Roia! _Zed formed his shard sword and defended himself against two of the figures that attacked him head on. His emerald eyes however were fixed on the lady shardcaster that was running away from another dark figure.

"Roia! Fight him! Use your shard!" Zed understood the odds. And it told him that, with their enemies' fighting abilities together with their spirits, it was impossible for him to fight them off squarely AND protect her at the same time. He DID believe that Roia does have a chance if she fought his enemy head on.

His voice reached her so clearly but she kept on running. "I can't… I just can't," she clutched that jewel on her neck but didn't do anything. Her vision grew blurry with the building tears that she didn't see her enemy had somehow materialized right in front of her.

It was only a moment he took his eyes away from her because of an explosion caused by one of his enemies. Retaliating, Zed tried to look for her again but she vanished and so did his enemies.

"No… NOOOOOO!!!" the energy radiated from his hate exploded from his body and scattered through out the night sky.

The Tempura Squad arrived to see an empty battered battlefield and the remaining ashes of Jikko's house. With the crimson moon's light… everything seemed to be covered with blood.

With great difficulty, she opened her eyes to see the barren mountains. She had been here before… she used to call this place home that was before her father decided that killing her would be for the greater good. She's back… in Tusk.

Her captors stood silently behind her like a shadow. They kept their distance but she was so sure their eyes were on her every movement. Just that thought was enough to make her body tremble.

"What do you want with me?" she stepped away from them cautiously as she never took her eyes away from them.

These hooded figures towered over her to even block out the light. Something caught her foot and made her stumble to the ground. The pain of her shallow wounds made her wince but as she tried to get up something began.

Every sound around her vanished as if time itself stopped. As her emerald eyes looked around, she saw time was still moving but the silence remained. Even her voice was inaudible.

Her eyes darted towards the hooded figures that seemed to grow interested in what was happening to her. _What the hell are you doing to me?! _She shouted with all her might. Right then and there, she heard someone's voice… it was singing a familiar song.

_That voice… I know that voice… and that song… _the jewel on her neck sparkled brightly it blinded even her. At that moment, she felt something close to dying. Every heartbeat grew painful with each pump. Every breath burned its way into her lungs. Somewhere on her back felt like it was being pierced repeatedly by something very hot.

_What… what is happening… Zed… _

"Happy Birthday, Roia,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Read and review please!!!_


	6. Chapter 5: First Trace of Ascension

**Chapter 5: First Trace of Ascension**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao! Yes! It's an update! I must have a fever! Did anyone miss me? You did right? Come on, don't be shy. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting. Read and review just like old times, eh? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The crimson moon bare witness to her overwhelming agony. She shouted, cried and begged for the pain to fade, for someone to help her but only the mocking silence was the answer to her call. Her blood felt like liquid fire flowing through her veins, her breath like inhaling acid and her heart beat like explosion with every pump. Each and every inch of her skin felt like it was being peeled off as her senses went haywire. _Somebody…help me. _

Little by little, the pain ate her voice until it was no more. Roia no longer struggled or cried. Her empty eyes remained open while her almost lifeless body lies on the cracked earth. The five hooded figures that were standing at a distance now began to approach her.

"Oi, is this really supposed to happen?" one of them asked they towered over her body.

"Each and every time," the other replied as their eyes glinted with malice watching the unconscious shardcaster.

Even though her body was not moving, her mind was still struggling. The pain knew no limits. Just when she thought it was the worst, another wave would come even greater than the last. Her head was plagued with the familiar lullaby that repeats over and over again. _What is… _then the song ended together with the pain.

From almost everywhere Roia began to hear whispers…that began to grow louder. _What is that? Are those names? _

Her dry lips began to move but it made no sound. From her body, a blinding light exploded driving the shadows away. Soon after, the shardcaster's body jerked awake. Roia immediately sat up and took in a painful breath.

Her entire body felt like it was dragged and thrown endless times but she welcomed the sensation. This was heaven compared to what she felt before. Looking around, she saw that she was alone.

As she dragged her heavy feet, she tried not to think anymore. Even the memory of what just happened brings back traces of pain. And right now in her condition, even a bit of pain would make her break. The sight before her was blurry and even the ground itself look like murky water but she continued to walk desperate to get away.

"My, my. She's quite something," one of the shadows materialized back to where she was lying before. The others appeared soon after.

"She survived the first trace," the other said as he gazed on the ground they were standing on. The five hooded figures were right in the middle of a very large crater. Everything that was surrounding the shardcaster moments ago were turned into dust. The ragged mountain range turned into an empty expanse of earth.

It was unclear when or how she fell unconscious but she found herself opening her eyes again. For a moment, Roia closed her eyes in relief that even a bit of the pain was gone. Then she wondered where she was, her battered body was tended and covered with bandages while there was a brewing stew on her distant right. The house was small and a bit old but it gave a feeling of warmth.

"Is somebody there?" she sat up to realize that almost her entire body was covered with bandages. With difficulty, she reached for her clothing that folded nearby. Dressed but still a bit tired, she wandered outside the house looking for the person who took her in.

The clear lake enlightened her spirits as she opened the door. It was only then did she remember how thirsty she was so she ran towards the water and drank her fill. The cool sensation of the water against her skin made her sigh. As she bent down to drink, something in her back throbbed painfully.

Roia removed her dirty bandages determined to heal her wounds. Blindly, she put her healing shard against her skin where she felt pain and began to heal. Using the water as a mirror, she glanced at her refection. Her chestnut brown eyes widened in shock, on her back there were no longer open wounds but what caused the pain was something else. Her hand slowly touched her skin to make sure it was real. _What the hell is this?!_

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" an old voice said from a distance. An old man carrying firewood on his back approached her with a gentle smile. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes… thank you," the shardcaster returned his smile. "But why did you help me?" there was a protrusion on the old man's shoulders indicating that he was a Tuskan while she had none. Naturally, a Tuskan would just turn her in because she was no native.

"Not all of us lost our civility," there was still smile in his wrinkled face despite her unspoken question. "Besides… I know you're master, Roia," he led the way back inside the house to check on the stew. "I'm an old friend of his, Kiri," he muttered.

Roia stay rooted on her spot as she began to think. _Master? _Trying to recall who was it that the old man was pertaining to- _Master? _It was as if there was an space in her memory that held that information. Then she too, entered the house. "Kiri-san, this master you're pertaining about… are you talking about Sebastian-sama?" there were scenes in her memory where she remembered being taught by the said elder.

Kiri raised his almost translucent eyes to meet hers. "My goodness, no," in his mirth, more wrinkles appeared. "It was Jikko I was pertaining to," he stirred the contents of the pot carefully.

"Ji…Jikko?" the name was foreign. The name didn't even strike a point. It was not that she forgot… it was because… she never heard that name in her life. Try as hard as she can to think back, there was never a time in her life that she was acquainted with that person.

"Roia? Are you alright? You look pale?" Kiri handed her a bowl of hot stew.

"Y…Yeah. Kiri-san, I think you must be mistaken. Because I don't know any Jikko," she began to eat but stopped midway as she saw the old man staring at her.

"What are you saying? Jikko practically raised you as his own daughter," the honest glint in his eyes cannot be denied.

The stew in her hand began to grow cold as she took her time to remember. In her mind, she saw herself while she was still a kid. She was talking to someone beside her… but there was no one there. Just an empty space.

"I don't know him," Roia ran out of the house. Clumsily, she tore the bandages from her body and looked at the reflected image on the water.

On her back was a name, written in a language that only she can understand. No matter how hard she tried to heal it or scrub it clean it won't go away. It was as if it was carved into her body intentionally.

_What the hell is happening?! Zed! Where are you?_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Whoa, things are getting interesting. Read and review okay?_


	7. Chapter 6: Accepting Deceit

**Chapter 6: Accepting Deceit **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Ossu! Yes! You're not hallucinating it's another update! Hooray! Read and review for speedy updates okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Cinders of burnt wood were still alive when a shardcaster made his way back. The fire had died but smoke still rose from its ashen remains. All that one of the great sages of Tempura had studied and researched his entire life… seared in a matter of minutes.

_What the hell do they want with Roya?! _ His Eden green eyes narrowed as the wind grew dangerously strong around him. _Why would they burn Jikko-sama's place? What the hell do they want?! _With a swing of his arm, a powerful gush of wind cleared the charred debris.

Walking through the cleared path, Zed continued to look around despite his confused mind. The floor he stepped on creaked upon meeting his weight. Immediately, he inspected it and found a secret stash. His hand roughly tore the burnt wood away and retrieved whatever it was that rested inside it.

Dust and dirt clung to the leather satchel as he brought it out in the open. Tugging the bag away, the shardcaster's eyes narrowed upon seeing a book. Its inscriptions are not familiar with him but he knew it was the great sage, Jikko, who wrote it. _They were looking for this… _his thumb cleared one illustration of his key spirit in the cover. Something in his gut told him that the problem is bigger than he thought.

"Zed! We came here as soon as we heard," a princely figure wearing a short cape led a group of soldiers to investigate the area. Behind him, another shardcaster with a clover tattoo on his cheek voiced his worry.

Discreetly he hid the book in his jacket and told the story. _I still have no idea what's going on. I don't want to get them involved… at least not yet. _"Robes, do you know a scholar who studies different languages?" the tan shardcaster asked as he walked around the burnt place.

"There are some scholars in town but why are you asking that _now_?" the shard champion raised his thin eyebrow in inquiry.

"I'm just conducting my own investigation," Zed answered truthfully then walked away.

*****

The old man slept quietly on his bed as the female shardcaster bowed in gratitude. _Arigato, Kiri-san but I have to leave now. _Taking a tattered cloak, Roya left without a word.

Right before her eyes, the barren wasteland of Tusk greeted her with chilling winds and lightless night. Pulling her cloak together, she began to walk briskly. Her chestnut brown eyes focused on the direction she was heading. _There is only one place to go…_

The sun was barely killing the darkness when she stood in the middle of her destination. Below her feet was a massive crater and around her were traces of the things that used to be there.

"I know you're still around, watching me. Why don't you show a little dignity by responding to my call," she was tired from walking, hungry and thirsty from the little food and water she had before she left but her voice was loud and confident.

_I don't know what's happening and I'm sure no one around has an idea as well. The only people that can help me… are the people who took me. _Right before her stood on of the familiar figures that brought her to this horrid place. "You are either very wise or very stupid to call for us in your state," the voice belonged to an older female. Her hood hid her identity well but the blood lust behind those eyes was still visible despite the lack of illumination.

Cautiously, Roya's eyes scanned the area for the others but found no one else. "They're not here. I'm the only one keeping an eye on you," her malicious chuckle made the shardcaster's skin crawl.

"What did you do to me?" in a display of great courage, she took a step closer to her enemy. Her fierce eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you really think I'll go telling you everything you want?" this hooded figure seemed to be unaffected by Roya's unspoken threats. "Don't think too highly of yourself!" with that, she pulled out a shard from her shoulder and summoned a spirit.

In the midair, a huge bear materialized and roared proudly. Roya jumped out of the way as it swung its monstrous paw at her. Waves of great water that appeared to have been made by that missed blow swallowed the female shardcaster.

Her enemy watched from a distance as Roya jumped out of the water and onto higher ground. "I never did expect you to _voluntarily_ give me the information I need. So I'm going to _force _it out!" her hand rested on the crystal residing on the base of her throat as her eyes focused on the shadowy figure.

Her dark laughter echoed together with her spirits great roar through out the area. "Never threaten unless you're ready to deliver, little girl. Orion!" with a snap of her fingers, the spirit dashed towards Roya.

"I couldn't agree more," she mumbled as she withdrew several shards at the same time. Evading the spirit's body slam, she threw a shard in the air that blocked the bear's attempts to attack her then placed several shards on her weapon to make her twin fork-like weapon.

"N…nani?!" Upon reflex, she withdrew her shard and made a trident to block the shardcaster's frontal attack. _They told me she can no longer summon her spirit…what the hell is this?! _In her peripheral vision, she saw the spirit battling with hers. "That's…" with a difficult push, she was able to create a distance between her and Roya.

"Pyron...Jikko's spirit," _So she inherited her master's spirit eh. I never knew she had the ability to control two elements._ Her hood fell back on her shoulders as she evaded another quick slash from her. Her blood red eyes narrowed upon revelation of her identity.

_There's that name again. Who the hell is Jikko?_

"You're pretty good for someone who hasn't used her shards in five years. Very well, since you've managed to make me show my face I'll tell you my name… Kinoto. You don't need to learn it well because that's the last name you'll hear!" Her cloak flung into the air as she dashed towards Roia for a fatal blow.

Her bear spirit also began to rush towards the fire dragon, Pyron. Roia deflected her attack with one of her sai and tackled her to the ground, implanting three water shards in her body. Water whips surrounded her body and began to turn into unbreakable ice.

"Pyron, Flame breath!" Roya said soon after her attack.

"No flame spirit can beat mine. Orion! Tidal blow!" even with her captured, she was still stubborn. With her command, the bear swung its paw to create the great wave while the fire dragon made its fiery breath.

Smoke from the contact of water with fire covered the battlefield followed by the failing cry of a great beast. As the fig cleared, Pyron's eyes were on the fallen bear as it materialized back to being a shard.

_I…don't believe it! I've researched Pyron's data! I know its capabilities. It cannot possibly win against my Orion… was it because of her?! _Kinoto glared at the female shardcaster that was looking down at her.

"Now, I want to know everything you know about what's happening," Roya held out her hand for the flame dragon's shard to return to.

"What made you think what I'll tell you will be the truth?"

"Alright, Kinoto," her weapon's sharp edge hovered centimeters on her cheek. "Lie to me," her eyes were furious- like that of a confused, cornered animal. One wrong move and you'll get bitten.

Kinoto swallowed with difficulty as the blade grew dangerously close to her skin.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	8. Chapter 7: Sinking into Despair

**Chapter 7: Sinking into Despair**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My lazy days will come to an end this month. Huh… I'll be busy but I'll still update whenever I can so do your part… read and review please. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her hazel brown eyes narrowed upon seeing the town ahead. _I was just recruited so I don't know much. I only know that you're special… you have a part in claiming the 'covenant'. _Her defeated opponent's words were her only lead as to what was happening to her and her body. When she pressed Kinoto for more answers, she got nothing so she left her unconscious in the middle of the battlefield.

People stopped doing what they were doing and began whispering to each other as the lady shardcaster passed by. With her hornless shoulder and different clothing, she really stood out but she didn't care. Even with her stomach painfully complaining and her feet begging for rest, she continued to walk until she was at the center of the town.

A huge arena was the heart of the town. People lined up just to enter. Cheers and battle cries resounded throughout the place. _This man… he knows… a lot about the covenant… he will tell you everything only if you pass his standards. _She focused her gaze on the man sitting comfortably on the terrace watching the match below. His hair was straight and long and had the same color as ash. Haine.

"He'll grant any request as long as you win this tournament. Are you up for it?" the man eyed the lady shardcaster that was openly staring at their sponsor. Their need for participants is dire, _any_ shardcaster will do.

"Count me in," Roya's eyes remained fastened on the sponsor and after awhile, she followed the man into the gladiator's den.

"You wear this when you step into the battlefield," the man handed her a cloak and a mask. "In this place, we don't care where you're from. All we care is if you know how to fight,"

The lady shardcaster listened halfheartedly as she wore the cloak and mask.

"It's your turn," the crowd cheered as the shardcaster in the arena stepped over the other shardcaster's battered body.

Taking in a deep breath, she stepped out of the darkness and into the blinding light.

*****

"It's a language I've never seen before, even in the olden times these symbols never appeared," the old scholar handed back the page given to him by the young shardcaster.

"Can you search harder? I really need to know what this is about?" his green eyes pleaded as he refused to take the page he tore from the book he found in Jikko's place. Handing the entire book was unnecessary. He just wanted to find out what language it was written in, learn to read it and then read the book on his own. Something in his gut told him that the contents of that book are not meant for everyone.

With a sigh, the old scholar gave in. "I can try but you have to leave this page with me and come back tomorrow," Zed gladly agreed then walked away.

_I MUST know what is in here. _His hand gripped the hard bound text as he was within the confines of his room. _Roya… don't do anything reckless. _Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that the lady shardcaster can find a way to escape BUT the things she does after she escapes is what worries him more.

****

"Ah what a waste. She was beautiful, you know," one hooded figure looked down at their fallen comrade. The other held the shard sword that was still dripping with Kinoto's blood.

"She served her purpose," he unformed his sword back into shards and replaced it on his knee.

Another hooded figure appeared behind them. The two seemed to be unnerved by his arrival. "Someone has found the book. They're trying to decipher the symbols," he reported.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS IT?!" Kinoto's killer had his hood fall back on his shoulders. His eyes were crimson red and his head was skull trimmed. His prominent fangs punched out of his upper lip as he hissed in annoyance.

"Relax, Byakko. Suzaku's collecting it as we speak,"

****

That morning, the sound of soldiers running through the corridors woke him up._ This is why I wonder why I agreed to stay here._ The elders preferred him staying in the tower for his safety. Zed was too tired to disagree at that time.

"What's happening?" he poked his head out the door. His eyes still half lidded.

"An old scholar was murdered and robbed," the soldier reported then marched away.

All the traces of sleep left his eyes as he ran out of his room barely able to change clothes. _Don't tell me… _his feet raced through the halls and through the streets. People flocked around the murder scene.

His eden green eyes widened in shock to see the same shop he left yesterday. Pushing way into the scene, he entered the shop. The old man's body nailed to the wall made him wince. As he looked around, the shop was trashed but nothing seems to be taken as from what he had observed yesterday. _Wait… where's… _he began looking for the page he had given the old scholar. _Not here… not here… then that means… they came back. So they were after 'it' all along. _

The soldiers only watched their hero shardcaster conduct his investigation. Not one had enough guts to speak until he was out of the scene.

"Zed! What happened?" his shardcaster friend slash baker tiptoed to have a look at what's causing the commotion.

"No time to explain. Mikki, I'm leaving to look for Roya," he was half walking and half running already.

"But you don't even know where to look. Where will you go?" Mikki asked loudly as his friend was already at a distance.

"Tusk," Zed muttered under his breath as he made his way back to the tower where a shard shifting can be done.

*****

"Just a page?!" Byakko threw his comrade's body away with just a swing of his arm.

"The one who wanted it transcribed was smart," one said as he watched his comrade struggle to stand after meeting the wall fully.

"Not only smart… he's the holder of Amil Gaoul, one of the key spirits," Suzaku patted the dust out of his cloak and spoke as if he's unharmed.

"This is going to be fun…" a malicious smirk appeared on Byakko's face as he crumpled the page easily.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Like I said, read and review okay?_


	9. Chapter 8: Parting Ways

**Chapter 8: Parting Ways**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao everyone! Here's another juicy update for you, my dear readers! Hope you like it! Read and review like always okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The barren wasteland of Tusk welcomed him lifelessly. Everything was quiet. Nothing seems to be alive. Even with the sun out in the sky, the land looks dark and hostile. His Eden green eyes immediately scanned his surrounding for any signs of life.

Hearing a few guards marching their way to his direction, the white haired shardcaster hid behind a huge boulder as they passed through. "What happened in this area?" one guard asked the other.

"A civilian reported a dead woman nearby," the very blood in his veins froze upon hearing this statement. Still having a bit of rationality, Zed quietly followed the Tuskan guards to where the corpse was found.

The guards as well as Zed stayed rooted on their spot as before them lay a new, large crater. With the way, the battered surroundings looked. A fierce battle had happened here is what it said. In the middle of the crater, blood tainted the earth. Her body beaten and her eyes were still open as the guards inspected her for identification.

Zed, standing from afar, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He clutched his chest tightly, feeling it thump painfully. It was like a large weight has been lifted off his heart and yet another heavier one replaced it. _Roia… please… please be safe. _

*****

The crowds shouted and cheered as another batch of shardcasters were thrown into the arena. These people weren't here just for mere entertainment. These people came to smell blood, to hear the cries of agony and to see death before their eyes.

These five shardcasters wearing almost identical hoods to hide their identity now faced each other, waiting for the signal to kill. The hair on the back of her neck stood and shivers ran down her spine as she felt their strong murderous intent. With just a quick look in their eyes, one can tell that mercy was never in their vocabulary.

_I need to win his favor! I NEED to know what's happening to me… _she gripped the shardholder on her neck. Her chestnut brown eyes gleamed with determination as the trumpets were blown to signal the start of the carnage.

In an instant, explosions shook almost every part of the battlefield. Several spirits hovered above, battling with each other. The lady shardcaster still refused to call out her spirit despite her attacker gaining an upper hand in their battle. The people's shouts echoed in the arena as one of the shardcaster's blood stained the arena, his spirit ripped to shreds by the other.

Pushed to the ground by her opponents, Roia struggled to defend herself despite her bleeding leg and broken arm. The two other shardcasters were running to attack them now while her opponent's spirit prepares to deliver the final blow on her.

_This can't happen! I must win! I need to know what's happening! I can't die here! _Her pupils dilated. The tattoo on her back throbbed painfully as she found new strength to throw off her enemy and avoid his spirit's attack. Retrieving a spirit shard, she threw it in the air.

A huge dragon with two pairs of powerful arms and a whip-like tail materialized and instantly burned two spirits with his fire breath. Its eyes were dead black as it watched his master expertly battle with the other shardcasters. Her water shard became pillars of ice that impaled her enemy and her fire shard finished the job. Her eyes were empty as her opponents' body dropped to the blood tainted earth.

The once noisy crowd grew silent, only the victorious roaring of her dragon spirit, Pyron, echoed in the arena. Then there was once person who began to applaud. He was sitting at the highest tower but the sound of his amusement rang in the arena. His long grey hair the same color as his eyes, swayed with the strong wind. _This girl was able to battle with my finest shardcasters and won without ending their pitiful existence. I like her. _

_Haine. _Her chestnut brown eyes looked at the source of the applause as she retrieved her spirit shard. After a moment, the crowd followed his example and cheered as well. But no sound of victory ever reached her ears. _There is no victory here. _Roia walked back into the warrior's den.

*****

"Zed!" a familiar voice called for him from the other side of the street as he entered the town.

A guy about his age wearing glasses and Neotopian garb caught his attention. At his side was a friend from Ulbacus with the most unusual green afro hair and tanned skin as his. "Noah! Ginga!" he met them halfway. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened and we instantly knew you'll be here," Ginga tapped his shoulder in support. "We're here to help you rescue your princess," he winked playfully at him.

"It's dangerous to do this alone Zed. Don't even try to talk us out of it," Noah read his friend like a book.

When Zed was about to talk, the cries of amusement from the center arena disturbed their conversation. It was so loud that even the noise of the streets was swallowed up by their cheers and applause.

"Looks like there's already a new champion," one man said to the other as stopped their routine for a while to listen to the applause.

"What do you mean champion? Of what?" Zed grabbed the man's shirt and demanded an answer.

"Of the Tuskan Joust," this man was afraid to speak seeing the person who was talking to him wasn't a native but he was equally afraid of the fierce glint in his eden green eyes.

*****

"Our new champion has potential. Ship her off to Jimoto as a token of friendship. She'll be a fine soldier for the incoming war," Haine took a sip at his wine elegantly as the guards left to do his order.

Her will didn't include appetite but as the feast before her was set, her stomach complained noisily. She ate the champion's dinner just because she needed to not because she wanted to. "When will I get to talk to Haine?" she asked as she finished her meal.

"Ungrateful fool! Haine-sama will speak with you when or if he wants to. You don't dictate your rules!" the guard spat out.

"I won the Joust. I DEMAND to see him," Roia stood up abruptly. Her vision swayed and her body felt limp. Soon after, her body landed solidly on the floor.

"Too bad we'll have to ship her off," this was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	10. Chapter 9: Close Encounter

**Chapter 9: Close Encounter**

_**Little Falcon: **__My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_ "Excuse me," _her chestnut brown eyes slowly opened upon hearing a familiar voice. _"I wanted to ask…" _It was a voice she knew so well like her own heart beat. "Zed," her mouth said but no voice came out. Darkness surrounded her. Her hands and feet were tied and it looks as if she was placed in a wooden box. Try as she might to struggle, the effects of the drug still flows in her veins. "Zed, I'm here. Zed!" her mouth formed the inaudible words her heart was shouting.

"Excuse me," a young shardcaster wearing a red coat approached one of the guards inside the arena. As he did, some men pulled a wagon with several coffins stacked neatly. _As expected from Tuskan Jousts. _His stomach felt uncomfortable almost instantly as he saw the wooden boxes. Ignoring it, he continued to ask "I wanted to ask who the new Tuskan champion is," somehow his eden green eyes kept wandering back to those wooden boxes as if something important was there.

"Zed, why are you asking about the champion?" his best friend, too, watched the wagon disappear into the corner before looking at him questionably.

"I just…had a feeling," he has no clues as to where Roia might be. The only thing he's relying on is his instincts and right now, his gut was telling him he was at the right track.

"Roia hasn't drawn her spirit shard in years. What makes you think she'll be part of the tournament? Or even be the champion?" the Ulbacus warrior stated blatantly. "Don't get me wrong. Roia's a great shard caster. But even if she does fight, it's not in her nature to be this brutal," another batch of coffins passed their way.

"You guys seem like great shardcasters. Too bad the event is over," An older man with long grey hair and ash colored eyes approached them confidently with a plastered smile on his face.

"We're not here to join the tournament. I was just asking about the new shard champion," Zed and the others felt the weird aura this person gives. Someone who's very dangerous.

"What about the shard champion?"

"Is she a girl the same as age as me? Is she from Tenpura?" his questions poured out one after another as he approached the stranger threateningly.

_These people are looking for her? How troublesome. _"I'm afraid you got it wrong. The new shard champion is from Tusk. A man-beast by the name of Gladios," his acting was flawless, he congratulated himself mentally.

"Does any of the participants fit this description?" Noah decided to join his friend in questioning.

*****

Tears wet her hair as they flowed endlessly from her eyes. Struggling was no longer an option; she decided to save her strength until the last possible moment. Feeling for the corners of the box, Roia carefully inspected the weak spots that would help in her escape.

When the wagon finally stopped moving, the lady shardcaster focused all her energy to pry the cover open. Surprisingly, she found it was rather light now compared to before. Light blinded her eyes as she jumped away from the box instinctively.

"Oi! I thought she was supposed to be knocked out for days!!!" one guard said to the other as they took out their shard swords.

Finally adjusting to the light, she saw that she was at the outskirts of town. No one was around but several shifting shards were planted on the ground. "Where are you taking me?" her chestnut brown eyes took note of the number of soldiers surrounding her. "I won your joust shouldn't I be granted a favor from Haine-sama?" she stepped back as the guards closed their distance.

"I told you, didn't I? Its Haine-sama who chooses the ones he'll see, not you," the familiar soldier explained mockingly with a sadistic smile on his face.

Her body was in no shape for battle. As a healer, Roia knew that well but there was no other choice. Her shaking hand landed on the shard holder on her neck.

"Don't even bother. Your spirit has been extracted," one of the guards confidently stepped forward and began the attack.

"Yup, you got my _other_ spirit alright," with a flick of her wrist, she retrieved a shard then tossed it into the air. "Time to finally fight, Afkareru!"

Deadly spikes surrounded her petite body, her eyes red as blood and her weapon turned into a large bow that released exploding arrows. The gentle spirit was no longer there replaced by something else. The soldiers below trembled in fear just by the sight of it.

*****

Zed and the others wove through the busy streets in search of a place to eat. Someone pushed a large guy to the dirty ground while saying "If you can't accept the fact that a little girl won over the fighter you placed your bet on then you're not a good gambler at all," this drunk man yelled at the other then chugged on the wine gourd again. "Who would've thought that betting my last money on that Tempura chick was the greatest choice I made," he added then turned away.

Noah and Ginga immediately looked at their white haired companion upon hearing the drunkard's words. They only took their eyes off Zed for a second now there he is slamming the older guy's body against the vandalized wall.

Pushing his elbow against the stranger's throat, Zed tried his best to keep his cool and ask "Is what you said true? Is the new shard champion a girl from Tenpura?"

The man's face turned beet red with the lack of breath. Flailing his arms, he begged to be released.

"Zed, he can't answer you when he's not breathing," Ginga pulled his friend off the poor guy's throat while Noah continued the interrogation. This time with the help of his shard sword.

"Yes! I was there. She fought like a goddess of war!" the guys immediately spat his reply then ran for his life.

Even before anyone can react, the ground shook violently as an explosion in a distance was heard.

His feet was already racing towards the source of the explosion even before he can think.

*****

Just when she thought she can finally walk out of the battlefield, her body exploded with the familiar, tormenting pain. _No! Not Again! _Her body landed roughly on the ground as she writhed in agony while something on her back began to appear.

Afkareru materialized back to being a shard soon after Roia's fall. "What are you useless idiots waiting for?" his grey eyes reflected the shardcaster's squirming body as a malicious smile lifted his lips.

*****

Upon their arrival, a silent battlefield welcomed them. Not a person nor a body in sight only battered ground.

"Whoa, this is some battle," Ginga took note of the damage around.

Just a few steps away, hidden by the thick bushes, a shifting circle began to disappear.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	11. Chapter 10: Rage of the Wind

**Chapter 10: Rage of the Wind**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's the chapter you've requested. Read and review like always…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His eden green eyes shook in anger as it scanned the empty battlefield. Blood trickled from his lower lip he had roughly bitten out of spite. The ground was battered and tainted but no bodies were seen, much to their surprise. _Someone had cleaned it up… _

Deciding there was nothing left for him to do there, the white-haired shardcaster dashed away from the scene with his two friends following him blindly. "Oi, Zed! Where are we going?" the Ulbacus champion inquired as they ran to his side.

The Neotopian Shardcaster just looked at his best friend's face in order to answer his unasked questions. "To Haine-sama, right Zed?"

*****

While shifting, her stomach lurched uncomfortably as if wanting to force its contents out. Together with the immense pain draining every ounce of strength from her body, she can't even lift a finger.

_Zed… _tears quietly escaped her eyes as her body lay almost lifeless at her enemies' feet.

She knew the shifting was over when her surrounding finally grew steady despite her blurry vision. "What the hell was that about?!" one of the people who caught her complained as he held his weak knees. Apparently, the travel was not only uncomfortable for her but for them as well.

"What is this? We're still in Tusk. This is Haine-sama's temple," the other said as they finally got hold of their unsteady equilibrium. The four shardcasters looked around to verify their comrade's statement.

"What in the world happened? Haine-sama's not going to be pleased with this,"

"Since we're already here, report what happened to Haine-sama. We'll just throw _this _in a cell below," they pertained to her like she was some sort of garbage. Moments after, she felt them roughly carry her towards somewhere cold and dark.

The pain wracking every inch of her being was so unbearable she can't even scream in agony because that will only cause more pain. Instead, her fingers would just twitch or her eyes would flinch for every wave of intensifying torment. The second symbol engraving the skin on her back almost finished.

Her dull brown eyes could only reflect the cell door closing. Like a prized animal, her arms were chained to the wall for everyone to see. Her captors' eyes gazed at her maliciously through the bars. "What's wrong with this girl? One moment she was at her prime, and then she's writhing on the ground the next,"

"No idea. I was just glad I didn't have to battle with her. Did you see what he did to our CAPTAIN?!"

*****

"So, she's still here?" his grey eyes focused on the red wine swiveling inside the goblet. His subordinate replied shortly with his head bowed lowly in respect.

"That's perfect. After what I've seen her do, it's such a waste to give her away," an evil smirk lifted his lips before he drank the goblet empty.

"Haine-sama!!! There's some shardcasters demanding to see you," another soldier burst in his room and knelt in reverence.

*****

"Get out of my way!" he gripped the spears crossed to block his path. The shard holders in his arm glinted dangerously together with his eyes. Finally, his patience snapped! Drawing his shard sword he slashed his way in.

Just with Noah's key spirit and Ginga's artificial spirit, Zed no longer needs to call out his. He just carved his way through their enemies, confident that his friends can completely handle the situation even without him. "Noah, Ginga, I'll leave this to you,"

"There goes our prince," he pushed back his glasses as he cracked his dark whip-sword expertly.

"Huh, I want to be her prince for once but I know it's _him _she wants to see," With his artificial arm, he sealed several spirits from being called out.

The reason why he ran into Haine's temple is still so unclear to him. Pure instinct. That was it. The nagging voice at the back of his head that drove him here. It was as if there's a force attracting him to _be _here. In his gut, Zed _knew_ the lady shardcaster was here.

"ROYA!!!" he called. His voice echoed throughout the seemingly endless concrete corridors surrounding him. Gaining no response, he continued to run blindly in the maze of halls.

The panic growing outside her cell made its way to her ears. Someone had broken in, she heard one guard say to the next as they ran upstairs to back up their comrades. _Zed… that's so like you. _If she could move, she would've been smiling helplessly now.

In the absence of sound, her senses again focused on her pain. Her fingers twitched as her eyes trembled uncontrollably. The last symbols of the name were nearing its completion.

"ROYA!" life crawled into her dull chestnut eyes upon hearing his strong, serious tone calling for her.

"Zed…" her voice box screamed in pain even if what left her lips was no more than a whisper. Another flood of tears flowed down her cheeks as the pain reached another level. Gathering up every resolve she has left, "ZED!!!" her voice resounded from the basement and towards the path of stairs.

His feet stopped instantly upon hearing his name being called. That one call was all he needed to determine her location. His senses together with his gut guided him to the dungeon downstairs.

"Ro…ya," his eden green eyes froze upon seeing the person inside the cell.

Her weight was held by the chains binding her arms apart. It bit through her skin and made it bleed. Her long black hair was unbound and held blood and dirt. Every inch of her skin was either covered with bruise, grime or blood. Her garments tattered and dirty. But what he focused on was the lifeless look in her chestnut brown eyes as they reflected his face.

"What did they do to you?" his voice was shaking… and so was his hand when he gently touched her bruised face.

In instant, he unbound her hands and held her close. "He's over there!!!" the soldiers amassed outside the cell.

His eyes glared at them lethally before they glowed unnaturally. At that moment, Amil Gaoul appeared blasting the temple apart with his powerful winds.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I made another Kiba one shot. It's entitled __**Our Controversy**__. I hope you can read and review it as well. _


	12. Chapter 11: Unwanted Truth

**Chapter 11: Unwanted Truth**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Walls shook, floors cracked as the howling of the wind resounded throughout the temple. Soldiers and priests alike trembled at the hearing the rage of their unseen enemy. "Haine-sama! We need to get you out of here," his loyal guards ran to him in panic as the entire temple was close to collapsing.

"What's with this commotion?" even through everything, his grey eyes were steady and his tone still cold as ice.

"Two key spirits and one artificial spirit are released inside the temple. Their masters aim to save the girl from Tempura, the one who won the tournament," the captain said in haste as he led the way to the underground pass.

*****

"Zed!" his two companions ran up to him with their spirits protecting them from large falling debris. They stopped short upon seeing the young woman in his arms, almost lifeless.

"Roia!" the Ulbacus warrior's eyes widened in shock at her state and anger at those who did this to her.

"We need to get out of here first…" being the level-headed one, Noah, led the way out of the temple before it gave way.

*****

In the darkness, she feels herself floating. Reaching the very threshold of her tolerance, nothing could make her pain worse… and nothing can make it better. The only thing that scares right now is that: she had grown used to the excruciating sensation that the absence of it may be more unbearable than now. That temporary peace would only make her fear of the pain to come as it always does.

_Roia…_Several voices called her name, three actually but somehow she heard one more clearly than the others. His voice still deep and rich like she last heard it… not so long ago. No matter what effort she made, the pain wouldn't even dull down. _Am I…dying?_

"Roia! Wake up!" his eden green eyes watched her chest struggling to rise as her lips quivered while drawing in short breaths. In the safety of an abandoned hut, they made camp while trying to tend to her injuries. But even if all her wounds were taken care of, her fever hasn't broken and her eyes refuse to open.

"Zed, I understand your feelings but let her rest," Ginga pulled the white haired shard caster away despite his struggles.

_He's scared. I've never seen, Zed this scared. He was always the courageous one. Jumping into the unknown and battling the strong, it's kind of surprising to see him show so much emotion just because of Roia. Then again… __**its **__Roia after all. _Pushing his spectacles back, Noah wiped the sweat on the lady shard caster's forehead and feared for the worst. _Her temperature keeps rising… if this continues…_

Movements outside made the three bear arms. Their eyes watching the shadows closely as they inched outside. Ready to pounce, they almost attacked the old man innocently gathering herbs.

"Oh my, I never thought I had neighbors," his eyes lids were almost closed, making you think he's asleep even though he's not. His back almost curved despite the stick he uses to support himself while picking leaves and roots. The protrusions on his shoulders were evidence of his nationality yet the serene smile on his face didn't suggest any threat.

Teito was the old guy's name. Apparently, he's all alone now after his wife had died. They had no children so after she's gone he was left with nothing but the barren estate. That fact that he's a healer was the only thing that made Zed trust him, even though he didn't want to, he didn't have a choice.

Even with his worn out state, he kept a close eye to what the old healer was doing. It was only when her fever had finally began to break did he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're very worried about your wife, I see," Teito's old face wrinkled more as he smiled.

Mentally surprised, the young shard caster's face focused on her pretty face. "I'm just her friend," he mumbled as he sat across the room. Noah and Ginga were outside keeping guard and also gathering food, leaving Zed and the healer with Roia.

"You're not _just _her friend. I've seen those eyes. They were the same ones I had when I was looking at my beloved," finally, Zed's cool façade was broken by this statement. Just for a moment, he blushed then it disappeared quickly with quick shake of his head. The healer just laughed, remembering his younger years.

*****

The fire had died down, finally her skin welcomed the sensation other than the scorching heat. Her breathing started to become deep and long while her heart beat without hurting anymore.

Although her eye lids felt like lead, she never welcomed the sight of light this much. It was still fuzzy and everything was still shapeless but there was a feeling of both relief and gratitude to know that she's still alive. But it was followed by the nameless fear she expected, fear of the pain yet to come, of what's to happen next…

Finally, her sight grew steady and her body felt like what one should after a long rest: relief. The sunlight streaming from the thin curtain gave enough light to show her where she is and that she was alone. As dread and panic were about to engulf her entirely, the sound of familiar voices just outside her room seeped through her slightly opened door. _Ginga…Noah… Zed…_

Sitting up energetically, the lady shard caster was about to join them when her eyes passed something vaguely familiar. The red trench coat belonged to the tan shard caster but the worn out book peaking out of its inner pocket was what got her attention.

Her pupils dilated upon seeing the inscriptions. It wasn't their language… as far as she knew it wasn't a language used by any nation… except for her and… there it was again. A blank page in her memory.

Her hands were already on the book before she realized it. The chatter of her friends outside beckoned her to join them but the book in her hand took her every attention. After swallowing with difficulty, Roia drew a quiet breath before she opened it.

_Roia, if you're reading this book then it must mean that I am no longer there to keep destiny from reaching you. Please don't hate me for this…_

Her eyes read each page slowly at first but then as she went on, her fingers were turning the pages as fast as her eyes could read.

_The Key Spirits were once great shard casters. This was one of the things I set out to prove…_

As her rose colored eyes continued to read, she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

_There is only one thing that can wield the power of all key spirits. _

_ On the night when the two moons align with our greatest star, the Last Covenant will take form. Another prophecy will be made to threaten its existence. World to world, the covenant will reach its height on…_

Her silent gasps escaped her lips as the book fell out of her shaking hands.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please _


	13. Chapter 12: Honest Deception

**Chapter 12: Honest Deception**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

A light thump inside her room made him stop. "What's the matter, Zed?" his best friend, Noah, asked upon seeing him get up from his seat.

"I'm just going to check up on her," Amil Gaoul's master automatically replied as he quietly opened her door and stepped into the room. His two companions, Ginga and Noah, just shrugged their shoulders and continued talking. She was right where he left him, sleeping soundly on her bed. Truthfully, he was glad that her fever broke but seeing her still unconscious made his relief unnoticeable.

Instinctively, Zed lightly touched her smooth cheek and was surprised when tears trickled from her closed eyes and landed exactly on his fingers. "Roia…" his voice was soft and almost begging to be heard.

_Zed… _she tried her best to pretend to be sleeping. Just moments ago, she found the truth she desperately yearned for. No relief came… instead, an overwhelming shock that made her return the book to where she found it and pretended that nothing happened. Right now, she'd rather lie than face the cruel tricks of fate. She was doing so well pretending but when she felt his warm touch on her face, her tears escaped her eyes even if she willed them to stop. What hurts most was when she heard him call her name in a tone that was reserved only for her. Roia wanted nothing more than to open her eyes, look into his eden green eyes and get lost but she knew that doing that would have consequences she cannot face… at least not right now.

As her uncontrollable tears formed and flowed, Zed brushed them away with his soft touch. "I'm sorry. I'll protect you this time, I swear," his muttered his apology as he knelt as her side. Images of her battered form appeared in his mind. Painfully, he closed his eyes to shut them out, only to have those same images grow clearer.

"You're late," Damn the consequences, all she wanted to do was savor each moment she has with him, while she still has time. With her weak hand, she caressed his surprised face.

Zed had to blink repeatedly before his mind was able to register her words. At the moment, his heart was trying to remember how to beat as he caught sight of her rose colored eyes. "Well, I'm sorry about that," his chuckle sounded pathetic but neither of them cared. His hand was shaking when he placed it on top of hers as their eyes and smiles continued the conversation they never began.

_How can I tell you everything when I don't even know where to begin? Will you still look at me with those same eyes when you learn who I really am? Will you still be by my side and hold my hand… or will you disappear again like you did back then? _

Finally, every bit of truth she was holding became too unbearable. Not caring about anything anymore, Roia wound her arms around him and held him tight. _No more regrets… with what I have left… _Like a child, she cried openly in his arms and Zed never let her go the entire time. Without saying anything, he held her tight and stroked her head, making her cry harder.

"How is she?" Ulbacus' shard caster asked immediately as he saw his friend leave her room. When they heard the female shardcaster cry, they knew the only person she wanted was already at her side. Patiently, Noah and Ginga waited outside.

After lightly shutting her door, he sat for a moment before he replied. "She's sleeping again," his fists clenched as he felt his anger boil for those who did this to her.

"Who would do this to her? And why?" The Neotopian shard champion presented a question to quell his friend's outburst.

"Whoever they were… they're gonna pay," his green eyes narrowed threateningly as he stared at the open fire. Noah and Ginga shared the same sentiment. On the other side of the door, they were unaware that their friend was having a hard time choking back her tears. Quietly, Roia sank to the floor and hugged her knees as she continued to listen to their private conversation.

_There's only one way to find out if the book is telling the truth. I already have experienced it twice… the trial of pain. Then according to what was written… _Without a sound, the female shard caster snuck out the window and into a clearing. Collecting her thoughts, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the words she heard in those times when she was experiencing the greatest pain. Her lips began to move, speaking an ancient language... calling forth a name only she can utter.

The wind howled, the trees swayed and the moon waited. The earth shook as the spirit materialized and began to approach her. _No… this can't be happening. _Her knees lost its strength to support her body. Roughly, she sank to the ground with her palms against the ground and her eyes wide open despite the tears.

"That's Menardi, Neotopia's key spirit is it not?" From nowhere, several shadows surrounded her. "So you've finally learned of your powers, eh?"

Even without asking, their voice was enough to know that they were the same people who abducted her from Tempura. "W…what… just… what am I?" Her shock paralyzed every other emotion, including fear.

"Once their names are called, people will vanish and the covenant will grow stronger," her pupils dilated upon remembering those words. These exact words were the ones Sebastian-sama uttered before he took his last breath. "Sounds familiar?" With her silence, the other continued.

"Foolish little girl, are you still denying who you are? After what you've just summoned?" They looked at the towering key spirit staring at them, awaiting her command. "No shardcaster would've summoned a key spirit or even a spirit without its shard. But you, on the other hand, was able to call forth Menardi with just articulating a few syllables,"

"So… I really am the…"

"ROIA!!!" She heard her friends call from a distance. When she turned back, the four shadows were gone… and so was the key spirit. Like a dream, they vanished, leaving her alone… with the cruel verdict of reality.

After explaining that she just wanted some fresh air, they went back into the house and settled around the fire. Her eyes were empty as they reflected the brilliant flame in front of her. Without meeting anyone's gaze, she told them what she wanted them to believe.

"I don't know what they want. They just came after me and kept saying something about the Last Covenant. They forced me to say things that… I didn't even know to begin with," her voice was hoarse as tears build up in her eyes. _Everyone… please don't hate me. I'm sorry for lying but… how can I explain the truth that even I can't even understand?_

"Roia-chan, Zed found a book in your old master, Jikko-sama's place. Maybe that can help," The green afro tried to lighten up the mood with his energetic and positive aura.

"Ji…kko-sama…" It was that name again. The name so connected to her but there wasn't even a hint of recognition in her mind. _O__nce their names are called, people will vanish and the covenant will grow stronger._ Her eyes widened in realization as she heard that old prophecy in her head.

_Don't tell me… that… I'm… beginning to forget… everything. _Her gaze wandered to her companions. Not meeting their eyes but just passing a glance. _Then… there will come a time that I'll even forget about them… about you. _Her eyes rested on the white haired shard caster as he poked the fire.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	14. Chapter 13: Immolation of the Awakened

**Chapter 13: Immolation of the Awakened**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I you have been reading my profile page, you would know why I was gone for so long but I'm back now and I'm updating *applause*. This update is for a certain reader who gave me a message. Truthfully, I was going to update this story last but since I was moved by your enthusiasm here it is. Enjoy. As usual, read and review okay? Hey, I missed saying that. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Are you in pain?" The old man who took them in, Teito, muttered as he stood beside the female shardcaster while the others get ready to leave.

Although she tried her best to look okay, apparently, there is one person she can't deceive. An awkward smile formed on her lips as she turned to Teito. "I'm better compared before," a complete fact- but the incoming wave of another trial of pain was beginning to make itself known. "Thank you for taking us in despite not knowing who we are," Roia bowed low in gratitude and respect.

The old man's eyes were barely visible because of his baggy eyelids but she knew he was looking at her closely. "There are pains that you can keep for yourself… and there are others that are so great that you have to share it with those who can tolerate it better," Teito faced east towards the rising sun.

Roia remained staring at him even if the gentle morning light caressed her face. _This person knows… that I'm lying… to the others and to myself. _Movement on the corner of her vision caught her attention. The three shardcasters who set out to rescue her made their way towards the pair. "If there is one thing I can do right… its holding it in. The last thing I want is for _him _to know that no matter what he says or does nothing will change. I will still be in pain… and all he can do is watch," she said under her breath before turning fully towards the others. "So… where to?" She chirped as they came within arms length.

"Out of this world for starters," The green afro thought aloud but when he realized that everyone heard him he immediately brought his hands up in apology. "No offense, old man," Teito merely nodded dismissively as the conversation resumed.

"Well, we need to decipher the codes in the book but not one scholar in Tempura could recognize the writing," Amil Gaoul's master stated what he knows.

"Well, Neotopia's said to be the birthplace of knowledge…" Noa pushed his glasses back proudly before they were interrupted by a forced cough from Ginga.

"Says who?" The Ulbacus champion spoke up. Clearly, he disagrees with the Neotopian shardcaster.

Coming in between the two, Zed let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, if we don't find anything in Neotopia, we'll go to Ulbacus next. We don't have time to argue, the faster we can decode this language the better,"

Guilt tied a very tight knot with her insides. A while ago, she just read the entire contents of that infamous reading material- not one page painted a pretty picture in her head. The fact that even if they travel through several worlds not one person other than herself can read the inscriptions made her feel cruel but she decided to swallow her conscience… for the greater good. _Sorry guys… _

"Do you think _she_ cracked the code of the book, Byakko?" One shadow asked his companion as their shifting was through.

Pushing his hood back, he ran his hand over his skull trimmed hair. "That is a possibility. However, we can also assume that _it _found out on its own," Byakko addressed their target as if she was a non-living thing.

"I think you should worry about more pressing matters," the third dark silhouette stepped forward. "She's now knows that she can summon key spirits… if this goes on catching her will be an impossible task. She will learn how to use her powers if we leave her be… I suggest we take her now."

"Suzaku I understand your point but let me also point out that during her first trial… she erased a Tuskan mountain range in the blink of an eye!" The last member sat on a fallen pillar then crossed his legs comfortably while waiting for their superior's decision.

With a mere glare from Byakko's crimson orbs, everyone fell silent. "_It _will not try to learn how to use the key spirits because from what my sources tell me… _it _is trying to hide its powers from itsfriends. Besides even if _it _had read the book… the most crucial part is with us," a piece of torn page waved in between his fingers. "A good book MUST have a good ending. At the end of the day, _it _will come to us," the four shadows came into a silent agreement as the twin moons were covered with thick clouds.

Cold sweat broke through her skin as her vision spun horribly. The pain was back… and as expected… it grew worse than before. Experiencing the so called "trial of pain" twice, the female shardcaster began to get used to concealing her physical pain. Even if her bones felt like melting and her insides ripping, she still managed to walk casually with the others on the Neotopian streets with only a pale face that betrays her near perfect façade.

His eden green eyes kept wandering towards her. Her deafening silence was disturbing, not to mention the lack of color on her face. But no matter how many times he asked, her answer was always the same… a polite smile and the verbatim _I'm fine. _"Why don't we take a rest here first," Zed said as he spotted a park nearby. Truthfully, he had been suggesting break every so often not because he's tired but because he feels that Roia will tip over in exhaustion with every short distance walk. Noa and Ginga didn't complain as they understood all too well Zed's intentions.

There were no moments of peace anymore, not even a fraction of second where she didn't feel pain. Even the gentle breeze on her skin hurts…. As did every part of her body. When she heard his deep voice recommend another stop, she felt at fault for slowing them down. "No need, we can continue walking… if I'm not mistaken the library's only a couple of…"

"And it won't go anywhere," Noa cut her sentence with a tender brotherly tone.

Without a choice, Roia let her body rest as she sat on a nearby bench. Sudden darkness loomed overhead and took everyone's attention. A humongous jelly fish-like vessel hovered over the town.

"Isn't that…" a little girl materialized from the beam made by the foreign vessel.

"Sagiri!" Noa exclaimed as he received the kid in his open arms.

"Noa!" The little Seeker princess hugged him tight before acknowledging the others. Of course next to Noa the Sagiri's favorite person is "Onee-chan!" She ran towards her enthusiastically only to have Roia backing away from her as if she caught some contagious disease. "Roia one-chan?"

The others were surprised by her reaction as well. They watched her brows knit together and her eyes gaze at Sagiri indifferently.

"Do… do I know you?"

"What are you talking about Roia? This is Sagiri, sure she's grown a few inches but she's still the little girl that loves to hang around you before," Ginga tried to ameliorate he situation thinking that the Tuskan princess must've been under a lot of stress.

Something in his gut felt wrong as he watched Roia's confused eyes. _She really doesn't remember? _

Forcing a smile even with the building tears in her eyes; Sagiri continued to approach the perplexed shardcaster.

In the middle of her excruciating torment, she forced her mind into a deep recall. Nothing. Not even a buzz that told her she was forgetting someone… nothing. The hurt in the kid's eyes was so profound as if it added to the physical torture she was enduring. _Once their names are called, people will vanish and the covenant will grow stronger. _Both Sebatian's and the shadow's voice said in unison. Roia shut her eyes in realization. _So… she's another person that was erased from my memory. _As if hearing a cue, the second name burned on her back throbbed together with her heart.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I know you," her tone was cold and indifferent as she looked down at Sagiri with no recognition in her eyes.

"ROIA!" Noa took the girl away before she burst into tears.

As if unaffected, the Tuskan princess watched the two walk away without batting an eyelash. "Roia-chan, what's wrong with you?" Ginga touched her shoulder with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" She jerked away from his touch and ran towards the other direction. Arriving at a quiet lake, she finally stopped running. Together with fatigue, sharp immense pain that seem to radiate from inside out. Her tears rolled out of her eyes and into the still waters creating a series of ripples. Chocking back her sobs, the Tempura healer wound her arms around herself as tight as possible.

_It's not fair! Why me? Isn't it enough that I lost my first family? Now, I'm losing everyone else. What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? _Blood trickled down her chin as she bit her lower lip hard to keep herself from crying out in both pain and remorse. _I never asked for power… please… please take it back. I don't want it! I don't need it! In return… I beg of you, give them back. _Roia sank to her knees as her silent cry escaped her lips.

Without warning, someone from behind pulled her up into a pair of strong arms. At that instant, she knew to whom those arms belong to… that warmth can only be from one person. Her trembling walls instantly crumbled together with her reserve. Returning his embrace, she let out all her sorrow and depended on him entirely.

There are a lot of questions Zed wanted to ask but the sight of her tears caught him off guard. This wasn't the first time he saw her tears but somehow it seemed different… her grief so crushing that even his chest felt tight. The need to be near her overwhelmed everything else, that even before he knew it his arms were already around her with no intention of letting go.

When her sobs subsided, they remained locked in an embrace. "Gomenasai…" she whispered with her broken voice against his chest. "I know what I said will hurt her but… I also know that if it'll hurt her more if she found out I was only pretending to recognize her," her tear path was renewed yet again.

"It's probably due to the things you've been through lately," his voice was deep and strong. "Sagiri's a good kid. She'll forgive you easily once everything's been explained to her. I'm sure you'll be back to your normal self in a day or two," Zed placed his chin on her head as he held her closer.

_You don't how much I wanted that to be true. _Roia clenched her fists in frustration as she shut her eyes in an attempt to block out the immense wave of pain that roared within her body.

A bright light coming from the middle of the lake interrupted the moment. "Pardon our intrusion," one darkly familiar voice said as two figures took shape within the shard shifting circle.

Zed stood in front of her and immediately called forth his strongest spirit, Amil Gaoul. The green elf-like key spirit took shape in midair armed with two gigantic feather-shaped swords.

Her pupils dilated as she looked up and saw that Amil Gaoul looking directly at her. Although his eyes remained close, Roia knew that he was definitely looking at her. its master was so fixated on the enemies to notice this. _Don't do this… I still don't know how to explain anything. _Inwardly, she pleaded and as if hearing her words the key spirit turned towards their enemies who now called forth their corresponding guardians.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm crawling back into fiction writing so please be patient okay? Read and review alright? _


	15. Chapter 14: Crucial Piece

**Chapter 14: Crucial Piece**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gah, the holidays are done and yet I'm still late in updating! My apologies dear readers, I'll TRY not to let it happen again. Read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Drawing out his shard sword, he stepped in front of her protectively as his eden green eyes never left his soon-to-be opponents. Their insidious laughter sent shivers down his spine as if mocking his noble attempts to get in between them and their obvious target- Roia.

"Look Seiyu, little romeo wants to play," one of the duo chuckled as their faces remained concealed by the shadows of their dark hood. His rather large built companion let out a grunt as he threw a shard overhead where a huge blue dragon with menacing eyes and bladed claws materialized in an instant. With a strong gust of wind, it charged automatically at the nearest and only enemy spirit around- Amil Gaoul.

The clash between the powerful entities created a huge invisible backlash of feral wind making everyone and everything below to almost be blown away. Bending their knees, they planted their weight firmly on the ground but even still they didn't even bat an eyelid as their summoned spirits battled overhead. Like an arrow, the one with fiery asymmetrical short hair charged as he withdrew his shard spear.

Zed gritted his teeth as he blocked the full impact of the attack but was unable to retaliate quick enough before his opponent delivered the next move that sent his body flying towards the heart of the river. "Zed!" The female shardcaster exclaimed as her shaking hands withdrew the weapon shard from the holder embedded on her chest.

"Its either you like playing damsel-in-distress or you're actually lying to the only person who _thinks _he can save you," his spear tip was away from her- as if knowing she doesn't have the guts to attack him head-on… a blatant insult. His amused chuckle was cut short when the river exploded from underneath, making it rain momentarily.

There were heavy flapping of wings then a cry of both pain and surprise. "Suzaku…" the other one called quietly as he witnessed his comrade got thrown away from the ground with a single lightning fast movement of the winged shardcaster. "…you're too careless," The blue dragon fell back as it received a pressurized air ball from the key spirit.

"Are you alright?" Yes, exactly like an angel or maybe even better… he appeared in front of her with majestic wings and the promise of security. His eden green eyes searched hers for a long moment then she nodded her head slightly.

"WHAT AN ANNOYING BRAT!" Suzaku roared as another spirit was called forth. A red phoenix let out a deafening shriek as it took shape then joined the fight in the sky. In response to this, Zed brought forward his second spirit, Rambos, to aid Amil Gaoul.

Roia stood back as the battles both in land and air ensued. She could end this… she could call out either Afkareru or Pyron- with each having heightened combat abilities; it would only take a minute to turn the tide. But bringing out either one would ruin her façade of vulnerability… the mask she uses to hide her pain and the truth from both friend and foe.

"You're becoming quite annoying," her pupils dilated as she heard a voice so dangerously near. Wheeling around, she barely had time to gasp as the other shardcaster planted his fist in her midsection with such a force that almost robbed her of consciousness. "To think, we have to dispose of Kinoto just because she ratted out the false information we gave her,"

Dropping to her knees, she recalled the lady shardcaster she had defeated upon her arrival in Tusk- the one who told her to approach Haine for the answers she needed. "Ki…noto…" she verbalized as her insides screamed in immense pain.

"That's right, we were the ones who told her that the VIP named Haine is knowledgeable in this matter. What can I say? We lied," Seiyuu whispered the last statement so close to her ear it made her skin crawl.

"ROIA!" A blast of searing flame blazed from the right and made him jump back, creating a safe distance in between him and the fallen healer.

Her vision was still blurry as she felt his strong arms assisting her to remain steady. "I'm fine," she reassured him as her trembling knees held her weight.

His feral glare reflected the two opponents that stood side by side as if unscathed. "You guys are the ones who took that page from the scholar in Tempura, am I right?" His shard blade glinted against the setting sun. Above, their spirits stood still after they have tested each other's battle prowess.

"Bingo! Well if you figured that out… then you MUST know what we are here for," Suzaku's beady eyes narrowed maliciously as toothy grin split his face.

"Page? What page?" Roia instantly understood the conversation despite her absence in the prior incidents. They were talking about the book… the one, she thought, was complete.

The small journal inside his coat somehow suddenly grew heavier as he answered "I never got to told you that I tore one page off the book in order to have some scholar decrypt the language. The old man never got started because these people slaughtered him in his own home and took the page before leaving,"

There was a part that she had failed to read… a small spark of hope inside her burned. What if… what if there's a way out of it? What if? With a difficult swallow, she tried to sound casual. "F…from what part did you peel that page?"

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he raised his thin eyebrow in question. "At the end," he decided to reply anyway.

For a short while, she remained dumbstruck not breathing nor blinking. _It's not yet complete… there's a way… there's a possibility for… _"Let's be civil, shall we? Hand us the book and we'll leave," The one with serpent-like eyes, Seiyuu, opened his arms as he laid his generous offer of ceasefire.

Zed calculated their chances of coming out of this predicament alive… odds were against them especially when their enemies' spirits are almost at par with Amil Gaoul's. With Roia unable to fight, he would be up against two who are both obviously expert in killing than talking. From behind him, there was movement that surprised him.

"Hand me that page and__**I'll** let you walk," her rosette colored eyes held no doubt, just absolute confidence as she met their insidious glares directly.

There was definitely something about her that changed. The tone of her voice, the way she carried herself and the overwhelming aura she was radiating were enough to make the two reconsider their position. In the back of their mind, they know how powerful this girl can be if she wanted to and right now, she has no inclination of holding back.

His eyes coasted from Roia and towards the two. If she was bluffing, she was doing it really well because their opponents seemed to have lost the resolve to battle or even throw a witty reply. For some unknown reason, they were utterly shaken.

"I'd like to see you try, little girl," Suzaku puffed his chest and sneered. Big mistake. Within a minute, she called out one spirit, Pyron, which obliterated the phoenix and the dragon with just one colossal flame breath that also scorched the earth.

For the brief moment they took their eyes off her, she vanished right in front of them. Pyron grabbed the two with its sharp talons as his pure obsidian eyes gazed at them with no hint of mercy. "I'll ask again… where is the page?" She was sitting comfortably on the dragon's head with her legs crossed and her eyes looking away as if disgusted. The deadly grip tightened squeezing the air out of their lungs.

"Ro…ia?" Zed was frozen in shock as he watched the one-sided battle. His body failed to respond as he half-willingly tried to move.

A moment later, the pair was crying out on agony as their bones crushed one after another within the dragon's lethal grip. "We… don't have it, okay?" Suzaku spat as gathered what remains of his diminishing strength.

Her lazy eyes slowly traveled to her bloody captives. Pyron continued to enclose his talons even after obtaining the confession she was demanding.

"BYAKKO! It's Byakko who has it!" Seiyuu snarled as his pride shattered together with his bones.

Gently tapping the dragon's head, the torture stopped. "In that case… I don't see any reason why I should keep you alive," Roia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Their curses and screams of pain filled the air.

"Don't do this Roia!" She heard his voice approaching. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Zed pulled her into his arms and held her steadily. "This isn't you. The Roia I know isn't capable of taking a life... she saves them… just like she did with mine,"

Tears trickled down her cheek as Pyron returned to its shard state, releasing the two who immediately shifted out of the place in a heartbeat. "Zed," she heard herself say before everything went dark.

_What's going on Roia? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? _He carried her tenderly and landed carefully as he ordered Amil Gaoul to put out the forest fire that was engulfing everything. His dirty hand brushed away a strand of stray hair from her face. His heart clenched as he watched her face grimace in pain and her closed eyes still form relentless stream of tears.

Ginga and Noah arrived moments after. When they inquired about the incident, Zed told them they were attacked but he was able to fend them off. Somehow, he felt that it was necessary to lie… just this time especially when even he doesn't know exactly what's going on.

For three days, she remained sleeping- not responding to anything at all. In that span of time, he never left her side. How could he? When he can't even afford to shut his eyes in the fear of losing sight of her?

After days of staying awake, his eyes shut down on their own. A halcyon wind woke him up from his involuntary sleep. The first thing he saw was an empty bed and it made him jump to his feet instantly. As his eden eyes scanned the room, he caught sight of her leaning against the balcony.

With her wavy locks that played with the wind, her porcelain skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. Upon closer look, he saw tears rolling down her chin as if they were brilliant pearls. With her fists clenched at her sides, her rosy lips formed a tight line as her eyes were downcast as if in shame.

His heart swelled and broke altogether at the scene. How can something be so tragically beautiful? Unable to help himself, he stepped out of the shadows. "Roia?" As if expecting his intrusion, she made no move to hide anything. The silence that she replied made him feel useless… totally pathetic. Zed somehow knew that no words can get through to her… not now. Disregarding everything else, he again trapped her in his embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time before she returned his gesture. "I'm scared. I feel I'm no longer myself. I don't feel like myself," she held on to him as if she was hanging on dear life. _And I don't think I'll remember who I used to be. _Like a little kid, she cried openly in his arms.

Zed didn't know if he was holding her tighter to console her or to console himself but whatever the case maybe… it comforted them both.

_Let go of what he wants to hear and tell him the truth… _a small voice in her head broached as her cries turned to sobs. Finally raising her head, she looked straight into his eyes. "Zed… I…" his lips sealed hers even before another word was spoken. Under the moonlight and with tears in her eyes, she swore she would never forget this moment.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	16. Chapter 15: Breaking Away

**Chapter 15: Breaking Away**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His blazing crimson eyes were the last thing they saw before their bodies were thrown hard against the distant wall while a crushing grip threatened to squeeze their skull mercilessly. "Say that to me one more time…" his words rolled from his tongue as he effortlessly held the duo several inches from the ground.

The pain was so excruciating that Suzaku literally feels his head so near to exploding. His attempts to even lighten the pressure with both his hands didn't even make a difference. "We… we told her about the last page…" he managed to blurt out in between his cries of torment.

"…that you have it," continued Seiyu in almost the same manner as his legs squirm desperately like he was swimming in midair.

Out of the darkness, another player entered the game. Even with the scene he walked into, this person's gait was calm and steady. He didn't even flinch as the two yelled in agony and begged for mercy all in one breath. "Easy, Brother. You have to admit, we still need them," his spine-chilling voice echoed throughout the ruined monastery. The hazy moonlight gleamed on his round spectacles as he came out of the shadows.

Glaring at his two already unconscious victims, Byakko released them, letting their motionless body fall on the floor then turned his eyes towards the new arrival. "I'm fully aware that they still have a purpose, Genbu. However…" prominent veins grew visible on his clenched fists as he gritted his teeth in agitation. "It doesn't change the fact that they've been outmatched by a mere _girl_!"

"She _isn't _just a mere girl. She _was_… but not anymore," Genbu settled himself on one of fallen pillars as a strong wind blew in making an eerie howl as it traveled through the ruined cathedral. "And very soon… she'll more than capable of slaughtering us in a blink of an eye,"

He ran his hand through his skull trimmed hair as he failed to hide his silent concurrence. Withdrawing a piece of wrinkled paper from his back pocket, his ember stare rested on the symbols his mind can't decipher. "_It's _coming to look for us," Byakko still refuses to address their target as a person. "Why don't we save _it_ the effort and meet _it _halfway?"

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he caught it again. His enchanting princess and his self-proclaimed rival shared another meaningful yet shy glance at each other together with a serene smile that made the Ulbacus champion arrive at a dreadful conclusion. "You guys hooked up, didn't you?" Coming in between the two as they walked side-by-side, his huge green afro hair made sure that even their eye contact was severed as he demanded an answer. The mutual blush that erupted from both party's faces was enough of a reply.

From behind, Noah burst in laughter as he saw everything from the beginning. "Don't tell me you were expecting another scenario to play out, Ginga? Just give it up already. You know those two are attracted to each other like the opposite poles of a magnet. You had no chance of winning from the start," the couple in discussion grew into a deeper shade of red while trying to maintain their composure.

"Wow, thanks for summing that up!" With a light-hearted tone, he threw his hands up in the air before grabbing Zed's collar and pulled him close. "You better make sure, you keep her close… or else I might find it an opportunity to steal her away from you," he threatened with a friendly smirk.

"Not gonna happen," the Templer champion flattened his palm straight on his friend's face then pushed him away gently as they came to a silent understanding.

The female shardcaster turned her attention towards the double doors waiting at the end of the long white corridor they were traversing for a while now. "We're here," saying under her breath being the first to approach the end of the path. Automatically, the way was cleared and a shard shifter came into view. In the hostile environment of Ulbacus, there are only a handful of places stable enough to allow smooth travel through different worlds and they purposely sought this one.

"Are you sure you don't want to remain here?" Noah inquired as they stepped on the circle inscribed in the marbled floor. In their days there, they found no clue pertaining to their shady adversaries or to the strange markings in the journal the master sage Jikko left behind so it was only logical to move on to the next world- Templer.

"Nah, its too boring here. All the fun happens when you guys are involved," With that, the torrential storms of Ulbacus faded, replaced by the tranquil skies and vast plains of another world.

This was the place she called 'home' once. However, upon her return, it was like she was looking at a puzzle with some missing pieces. Is this still home? Her rose colored eyes took in the peaceful scenery as the cloud of doubt loomed overhead. "Roia! Zed! Welcome back!" A familiar face calmed her inner demons for a while.

"Mickey," Roia smiled politely as they met him halfway. The former apprentice shardcaster who was now a talented baker excitedly fill them in on the latest news in Templer while walking back to his four block, three storey bakery.

They were sharing a funny recall when her heart gave a distinct thump. It was like falling from a great height wherein her insides felt like it was being ripped out of her stomach, her head felt uncomfortably light. Blood drained from her face and she could feel cold, clammy sweat dripping from her forehead while her vision zeroed in on Mickey. Through her mind's eyes, she saw her memories of him dissolve like ink in water. Slowly, they faded until nothing remained but a white, empty slate.

"Roia? Roia? Are you okay?" By the time they noticed her abrupt lack of response, everything was over. As she casually feigned innocence, she took a great, long look at the stranger with a clover tattoo on his child-like face. **It **happened, that part she was most certain of. A moment ago, this person was someone very close to her but now, the only thing she remembers is that this was the first person to approach them upon their sudden appearance in Templer.

She felt sick to her core as she couldn't register the fact that she _lost _someone right before her eyes. _Another person crossed out from my memory. _It grew worse when Mickey gazed straight into her eyes and beamed brightly. Guilt suffocated her to such an extent that she strained just to take in a breath. Even with her heaving chest, it didn't feel close to breathing. "Um, I think I need to lie down for a while. You guys stay here and continue," with a quick reassurance that she was fine, she darted out of the premises and ran as fast as she could until her legs couldn't stand.

The emotions she was suppressing came loose the moment she was finally alone. Tears came relentlessly together with that already _usual _wave of pain that forebode another name to materialize on her body. Her top was discarded carelessly on the floor as she trudged towards the body mirror in her room. Her vision blurry with moisture barely made her see the markings on her back. As predicted, another key spirit's true name was tattooed on her skin. "How much do you plan to take? How many people do I have to let go… before you are satisfied," her glare was directed at those foreign symbols.

_I naively thought that everything was gonna be okay. Apparently, I was very wrong. _

A bright light flashed from outside her window and immediately she knew it was a shifting trace. As to prove her hunch true, the hair at the back of her neck stood in reaction to the foul murderous intent she was now exposed to. "I'm not in the best mood to entertain _guests_," she hastily put on her shirt while battling the inner pain she was subjected to.

As if having life of its own, the darkness took shape, gripped her neck and lifted her inches from the wooden floor. "I would've killed you in second… but you still have a purpose," a voice that seems to come out of the grave said as he stepped into the light.

"Byakko, be nice. Woman, where's the _Book_?" Another figure joined the fray.

_So he's the one that has the last page. _Her hand that was about to reach for the shard holder on her neck stopped midway and fell helplessly on her side.

The earth trembled as a gigantic blast wiped clear the outskirts of Templer. The thunderous roar of a white tiger spirit filled the silence that ensued as it slammed its huge claws on the now-barren crater.

Zed's pupils dilated upon realizing that that was precisely where Roia's house was. Without another second to waste, he called forth his key spirit and his wings. _What do these people want from her? _After berating himself over and over again for being too laid-back on the matter, he tried to focus on the incoming battle.

For a summoned spirit, the white tiger was colossal in comparison to all the _normal _entities he has seen so far. It was at par with his Amil Gaoul. Its master stood confidently at its feet with a sinister smirk on his thin lips. "Ah, yes. Romeo, as expected, came to the rescue," his crimson eyes gleamed maliciously as they mirrored Zed jumped to his feet and dematerialized his wings.

"Where is she?" drawing his shard sword, his eden green eyes scoured the terrain. His gaze landed on the immense shadow cast by the gargantuan beast. His body grew tense as the feral cat moved its paw just to pull back the darkness that shrouded the other people present in the battlefield.

There crouching low on the ground was a man with the same murderous aura as its companion. The malevolence of his soul seethed through his unblinking glare and even through his round glasses, it was undeniable that he has no hesitation to kill. But what got his full attention was the blade held against his victim's throat as he roughly pulled her hair so that he can clearly see who it is they have. "Where's the book, Romeo?" Blood trickled from where the sword lightly touched her skin.

"Roia!" There was no response… not even a whimper. "What have you done to her?" The wind itself seemed to follow through with his threat as it gave a sharp, strong gust.

"Nothing yet," the one with the skull trimmed hair bared his prominent fangs with a mocking grin as he stroked his spirit's fur. "Now, where is it?" The tone of urgency his words sounded dangerous.

"If I give you the journal, you'll let her go?" His hand grabbed the item hidden in his jacket as he never lost visual of his opponents. The growing smirk on both their faces made him reluctant to retrieve the precious cargo. "Right?"

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," the drips of crimson on the ground began to form a small puddle of blood. "Give us the book and we'll let her live,"

"ZED!" From a distance, reinforcements came in the form of his two trusted friends and their reliable shard spirit- Ex-machina and Sachira. "Who the hell are these people?" Ginga's eyes narrowed instantly upon seeing Roia's state.

Just when he thought the tables were turned, a shard was thrown in the air and out of it came a beast that's a turtle coiled with a snake. In a flash, it took on two opponents at the same time. The ground shook as the collision of attacks ensued while Zed remained rooted on his spot.

"So? What's your decision?" Tilting his shaved head, completely comfortable with the situation, Byakko's white tiger growled low as it eyes the green key spirit that was awaiting his master's command.

If he resisted, there is a slim chance that Roia will still be in one piece. Even if he summons Rambos, it will only take a second for them to slit her throat and shift out of Templer. Gritting his teeth, he clutched the accursed journal and threw it in the air, intending it to land somewhere near them. _I'll have to take my chances with them. _

Its pages fluttered with the gentle breeze as the book sailed through the air but as it reached its highest arch. There was a burst of flame that devoured the book. The deafening roar of a dragon drowned all the noise around it, even the desperate roaring of the big cat as it was turned into cinders by his mighty fire.

"W…what the hell happened?" Noah and Ginga froze in utter shock as their opponents spirits were enveloped with blue flames. It was so sudden that they had no chance retaliate or even think.

The dragon spirit, Pyron hovered triumphantly in the smoke-filled sky as its dark eyes lay witness to the scene below.

"Ro…ia?" In between the flames and the ashes, he saw her but not her. It was as if she was no longer the cheerful healer he loves but someone else entirely. By one of her hand, she dragged Byakko's half dead body towards the shifting circle she started but before she stepped into it, Roia took one last look back.

Her roseate eyes were cold and dull as they reflected him. "Sayonara, Zed,"

This, he didn't hear but he knew she was saying it. "No," he shook his head. "You're not leaving me. Amil Gaoul!" He ordered for the flames to be extinguished but his key spirit remained stationary as if Zed's words didn't reach his ears.

"Sachira!" Noah had no idea what was going on but it was apparent that his best friend needed help but the black key spirit was also frozen in midair, staring blankly at the scene.

"Ex-Machina!" The Ulbacus fighter, on the other hand had success in ordering his. However, the female shardcaster was already out of sight by the time the flames were extinguished.

_The longer time we spend together… the harder it is to say goodbye. I'm gonna say it now before I love you anymore than I already am. Sayonara, Zed. _

_**Little Falcon:**____Read and review, onegai!_


	17. Chapter 16: The Nature of Pain

**Chapter 16: The Nature of Pain**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know I've been awfully neglecting my duties of updating all of my stories because reality had a way of snatching every opportunity of my writing another chapter but I'm no longer making any promises, however, I assure you that I definitely, in no way whatsoever, am giving up writing. With that said, here the chapter that has been so long postponed. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"WHERE IS SHE?" His Eden green eyes blazed in anger as he violently slammed the captive's body on the cold wall. His cry of agony was short followed by an anomalous laughter that echoed in the recesses of that dark dungeon. The jailers and prisoners alike, who decided to turn a blind eye, felt shivers down their spine as they heard this insidious mirth.

"Zed, calm down. You're gonna kill him," his best friend tried to pry his hands away from the bleeding maniac but to no avail. "We need them alive,"

After hearing this, the one with those serpent-like eyes guffawed openly as if he wasn't in chains or battered and bruised as well. "Suzaku? Nah, you can't kill him with those girly punches," the person in question chuckled harder while blood trickled down his asymmetrical red hair.

Noah glanced towards the Ex-machina master that was leaning against the cold iron bars. Their fists were sore but their disposition, even more so. These three weren't gonna bend even if they were subjected to the greatest physical torture known to men. The fact that it was their female shard caster friend, who rendered them to such state, didn't help either. They were dealing with highly functional lunatics, this much they are sure of but this is the only lead they have in finding Roia.

Zed reared up intending to give him a piece of his mind when the last of the three mumbled something that somehow was connected to the matter. "The bitch was waiting for the right time to strike…" No one moved a muscle. "She _let _herself be captured so that she can incinerate that journal," His round spectacles slid off his nose and broke on the dirty floor. "Well played little girl! Well played!" This person spoke as if the one he was talking to was right in front of his eyes. Gritting his teeth he waited for him to say something that would lead him to Roia but only daft chuckles came after, which fueled his anger to such an extent that he drew his shard sword and pointed it at Genbu's throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? TELL ME!" The searing, sharp end of the blade tickling the skin on his neck dangerously. His captive's lazy, dark eyes slowly met his but there was no trace of fear whatsoever.

"Nothing," he whispered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

The Templer champion immediately saw red as he withdrew his sword for that last strike.

"That's right, we did nothing to that girl… well except chase her around but other than that everything's on her," Suzaku answered Zed but was looking at his comrade, Seiyuu as if they were the one conversing.

"That's right… she just happened to be born under a very unlucky star," the one with those snake eyes nodded as if they weren't in the midst of their enemies' territory. "Her biological father tried to kill her because of that prophecy about his death then there's the _last covenant_…"

Prying the sword away from his best friend's hand with his sharp whip, he urged him to listen well. "What is the last covenant? And what does it got do with her?" This time Noah joined the fray, being left in the dark was never his favorite part.

The three crazy captives roared in amusement upon hearing the certain query. After repeating it countless times and laughing at it over and over again, the trio's mirth gradually died down. "You guys were being played right from the beginning and you still don't know," his words rolled out of his tongue as the chains binding him clanked in reaction to his leaning towards the furious white-haired shard caster. "WHAT is the Last Covenant?" Genbu reiterated incredulously with a mocking tone.

"It's the ultimate weapon, designed to control all the key spirits. It can erase worlds in a heartbeat and it's been staring at you in the face the whole time,"

"Whatever made you think that the Last Covenant could only be a thing?"

Blood drained from his face as his energy depleted in a span of a second. "No… it can't be…"

"That's not possible. It's physically impossible! The toll _one_ key spirit does to its master is already strenuous. The maximum key spirit a normal person can own without suffering lethal consequences is _**three**_ that much I am sure of!" Although Neotopia is known to be the world centralized in collecting knowledge, it is Ulbacus that is infamous for its unrelenting passion for seeking out the dark vestiges of the unknown. They believed that a good research is only a nice hypothesis until proven by experiments thus all of the knowledge they have attained is the ultimate truth.

"There are still a lot of things that your _science _can't explain. Believe what you want, I won't hold it against you. However, there is that matter with your… lady friend kicking our asses and abducting our brother without even breaking a sweat," his blood tainted uneven hair clung to his face but it didn't hide that sarcastic smile.

"What did she want with your brother anyway?" Noah threw in the question despite still being immensely shocked by their revelation.

The three exchanged glances before looking away from each other in obvious guilt. "She heard… _was told_… that the final page was with Byakko," one said under his breath.

"Page?" Zed exasperated then his pupils dilated in realization. "The last page of Jikko-sama's journal? She…Roia… she understands what is written?" The cold fingers of betrayal clenched his heart tightly as if it would explode. Breathing became grueling, he had to remember how or else he might suffocate.

"Choosing power over bonds… it's fairly predictable, really," Suzaku tried to sympathize half-heartedly by stating the brutal reality.

Just when they thought he was about to explode, he shut his eyes while his body shook involuntarily. Both his friends didn't dare lay a hand on him or even speak a word. "No… if it was power she was seeking she would've gotten that without the help of that last page… she's looking for a way out- a way to counteract whatever's happening to her," solid determination reflected on his Eden green eyes as his physical quakes receded instantaneously.

"Do you even know what's happening to her?" Tilting his head in outmost curiosity, his snake eyes innocently awaited his reply but none came. "I am utterly baffled at how clueless you people are!"

Ginga's enormous green afro, that was so out of place in that dreary dungeon, blocked their eye contact as he released the prisoners from their bondage. "I guess it's already unnecessary for the metals. They are already cooperating without the persuasion of our fists," reasoned the Ulbacus champion as he finished removing the chains off the trio.

Everything was already out of hand. Even if they managed to escape from Templer, they have nowhere to go and no goal to pursue. The paralyzing fear that Roia set in their hearts, just by the last scene they saw, was enough to make them stick around and talk.

Once they were properly seated around a warm hearth. The exigency of the situation finally sank in. "I need to know where she is… please," Pride was one of the things Zed, the champion of worlds, valued dearly however, today he was discarding it without hesitation as he bowed his head to beg for that scrap of information.

"We don't know where she is, honest. But… we do know what she's going through and it isn't pretty," Genbu massaged his sore wrists that scraped against those cold, hard chains.

Noah understood his best friend's urgency but he still voiced out his opinion. "Wouldn't it be better to know the very beginning of this all?"

"I agree," Ginga seconded while Zed remained silent, sitting on the couch.

Suzaku, Seiyuu and Genbu glanced at each other before sharing a mutual sigh. There was no longer any sense in concealing what they know. Besides, it's not like they can do anything about it now.

"There was once a prophet who foretold the creation of the six key spirits. At that time, people hardly believe in spirits and only a few people know of their existence so they castigated this prophet for blasphemy. His name and divinations never to be spoken of again. However, centuries passed a volume of journals were discovered by an unlikely thief inside an abandoned shack. They were records of that forgotten prophet's dreams. Amazingly, all that was written had already occurred precisely as that seer had put into ink. All except for one… the birth of the last covenant," Pushing back his repaired round spectacles up his nose bridge, one began.

"That thief was our master and also the one who took us in and taught us everything he knew about those forbidden literature. It was beyond his time that the so-called _Last Covenant _would materialize so he passed on his dreams to us his apprentices,"

"That old crackpot told us over and over again… that the Last Covenant is the culmination of all the powers in all the worlds and that whoever would possess it will indubitably rank as a god," scratching his unruly fiery red mane. "Well, after hearing that part, who _wouldn't _want a piece of that deal?" Suzaku blatantly put. Zed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to keep his temper in reins. This was _his _woman they're talking about after all.

"_On the night when the two moons align with our greatest star, the Last Covenant will take form. Another prophecy will be made to threaten its existence…" _Seiyuu recited verbatim to what has been drilled to their heads by their master. "This was the only clue we have of finding it and we almost gave up until we heard about the prophecy of the Tuskan princess… that she would be the one to cause his father's demise. It was only then did we realize that the thing we were looking for wasn't a thing at all,"

"What else do you know about the Last Covenant?" Noah clucked his tongue in impatience.

"Pain…" the three said in unison despite the difference in tone.

"We never gave attention to the last verses thinking that it was a segment where the prophet began to lose his mind," his glasses reflected the blood red shine of the moon that night. "_Pain... in every victory there is pain… much greater than the last until it is no more. The steps to ascension must be taken in order to reach the heavens. People must vanish as the covenant grows stronger," _

"Why didn't she tell me anything? She was suffering this whole time," Zed was looking at his open hands, berating himself for not noticing a thing at all.

"There was a sage… the only one who thought of investigating the creation of the key spirits. What was his name? Jango… Jenga…no, Jikko! He was the one who knew _a lot_ about the last covenant. Although, he never really realized it. He probably taught it was some folklore or whatsoever," crossing his arms over his chest, he added.

Ginga and Noah immediately came to a conclusion as their eyes met. _His journal_..

"That's right, his journal! The one we've been chasing you all around for… the one she incinerated right in front of our eyes!" throwing his hands up in the air, Suzaku yelled in frustration before sinking back to his seat. "That was our only shot of communicating with her. If ever that's possible," mumbled the maniac.

"Communicating? What do you mean, she's not deaf or mute," Ginga spat.

"Haven't you been listening? What part of she's in agony did you not get? When we said **pain**, we didn't mean those things that you feel when you're skinned alive or torn to pieces, no. It's something…_worse_. Something you couldn't think of even in your most terrifying nightmares. That girl has experienced it… and is still experiencing it, at this moment," Genbu drawled unnervingly. "Pain can change people in ways you can never imagine. And with the kind of pain she's in, I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her ability to even think,"

Zed slowly raised his head in horror as the blood moon filled that dark room.

"NOOOOO!" Her scream reverberated throughout the halls of that ruined palace. The last page was in her hands she could feel its texture in her fingertips and hear it crumpling with her ears but her eyes… her eyes saw nothing… not a page, not a word… not a sliver of light. Everything was dark. _Why is this happening… I have it here… my way out… right in front of my eyes. _She felt warm tears trickling down her cheeks as the sound around her gradually grew softer and duller until she could no longer hear her own voice.

Her only witness lay writhing on the cold floor as his onyx eyes beheld that sixth name being carved on her skin by some unseen force. _The last trace of ascension… it is complete._ It was the last thing he ever saw.

_**Little Falcon:** Keep on reading, guys. Review it too please… Happy Holidays… _


	18. Chapter 17: A Burden Too Heavy

**Chapter 17: A Burden Too Heavy**

_**Little Falcon:** Gah, **The Last Covenant** is nearing its end so please don't hold back, tell me what you think. Read and review as always… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"So, Hero of Templer… what do you plan to do?" Their three captives as well as his friends looked up to him for an answer. Just yesterday, when the thought of the Last Covenant came to mind, he would conjure something dark and menacing in his head- an object of fear and nightmares. Never in his wildest imaginations did he think that this kind of outcome was possible- that the one they were searching for wasn't an ancient inanimate object but a talking, breathing, living person and what's more it's the person closest to his heart.

"We need to find her," No one reacted with his short reply as if they were waiting for him to say something else but he couldn't say anything more.

Kicking weakly the broken shards of his glasses at his feet, Genbu pocketed his hands and leaned on a nearby wall. "That's a given. What Suzaku wants to know, what _we_ want to know is what will you do AFTER you've found her,"

"And please don't tell me you're gonna bring her back," the one with snake eyes mocked openly despite his swelling facial injuries. "Could you drop the white knight routine? It's kinda annoying. When are you people going to realize that you can't save everybody!" Seiyuu blurted out while failing his arms up. "Sure you may have saved this world once on your own terms but lightning doesn't strike twice my man,"

"Why don't we just take this slow for a moment? Eat, rest and let's reconvene after a few hours," the Neotopioan shard caster logically suggested as everyone was on the verge of spontaneously combusting because of physical exhaustion and mental pressure. They were in battle almost a day ago then they began their interrogation which took hours before the three finally decided to cooperate and that look longer than the questioning. All in all, they've been feeding themselves with nothing but misplaced doubt and sheer will.

There weren't much disapproval to Noah's proposal and not long after, the room was empty aside from him and his best friend that was still staring at the blood red moon. "Arigato, Noah," Zed knew that that recommendation a while ago wasn't just for everyone's recuperation but also to give him the time to think things through.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he pushed his glasses back then stood by his side. "What are you thinking, Zed?" His eyes fell on his knuckles that turned white from clenching too hard.

It was so damn hard to breath. Every heartbeat hurts and every inhale feels as if he's taking in searing steam that burned through his throat, down his lungs. His insides tossed and turned as is they wanted to come out. With difficulty, the white haired shard caster swallowed. "I'm wondering how she's feeling, Noah,"

"Being in so much pain and yet no one is there to help her. Having so much power and yet no one can understand her. All her doubts, questions and emotions drowning her until she's left with nothing but blind rage," blood trickled down his lower lip as he bit it too hard out of his frustration from being entirely helpless. "She's crying, Noah. I can feel her calling for me…"

Tapping his best friend's shoulder heavier than usual, he wanted to instill in him a bit of composure among anything else. Roia is his friend and he's willing to give his life to save her but to Zed she means so much more… and what he would give just to have her back. "We'll be with you every step of the way. For now," he handed a tray of full meal and walked away. His hand stopped midway from reaching for the door knob. "It might be true that Roia could lose sight of herself. Then you must know that the only person who can bring her back, completely, is YOU. You've returned her smile before haven't you? You just have to do it again,"

His languid eyes fell to the tray he was holding. _Her smile…_ the shard healer's bright grin popped in his mind and for a moment, lit up his dim thoughts. It was their common friend, Mikey, who told him of the time that she lost that smile… and it was because of him. Unknown to all, from the moment Zed decided to fly away and leave them behind in search of something important, there wasn't one moment when he didn't miss her lively nagging and contagious optimism. By the time he finally realized what matters most, years have gone by and they were spent senselessly in search of something he had from the very beginning.

"Why…why…" something warm trickled from her eyes with every repeated question she voicelessly uttered. Raising her hands in front of her, she saw nothing but darkness, heard nothing but silence. Within her overwhelming power was being conceived, its greatness so terrifyingly awesome that it threatens to burst from every pore in her body. Although unable to see, she felt them… those hovering entities with remarkable supremacy but still inferior to her. Six grand beings came together upon her command. Crumpling her face with her weak hands, she sank to her knees and cried. She screamed at the heavens and cursed at destiny for everything that has happened.

_As far as I can still remember, I did nothing worth this kind of punishment. I never yearned for strength or power of this enormity. I was happy… and contented. I never wished for more… but… why… why are you giving this to me? Why is this happening to me? Why am I losing everything I deserve to have? I wasn't selfish nor was I greedy… so why…_

Her voice echoed in the mind-breaking silence as everything around her was smoldered in flames. "I don't want this. I don't want any of it. Someone, someone please… help me…" a name there was supposed to be a name, it belonged to someone she believed in, someone who can save her from this infinite oblivion. However, it was blank. There wasn't a particular person that came to mind. Truthfully, there wasn't anyone left in her memory, not even a name. And if your memory or your senses cannot validate the existence of another, what else is there to prove that what you were thinking about is nothing but an illusion made by your desperate mind. _Am I… alone? _

"ZED!" The said shard caster broke from the apparent snooze his body automatically set as his best friend and the others barged inside the room.

"What is it?" There was a grim expression on Noah's face as he chose not to meet his questioning eyes.

His lips formed a thin line, unable to form the right words to deliver the news. "Good news is…" it was one of their new _allies_, Suzaku stepped-up and said, "We found your girlfriend," in a rather sarcastic manner.

"Bad news is…"

"So did everyone else,"

His brows furrowed at that remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" His impatience and fatigue were getting the best out of him, paralyzing his logic in thinking straight. Grabbing the lapels of the arrogant informant's shirt, his eden green eyes compelled a direct answer.

"Byakko, our brother, is dead. We felt his existence vanish," The more collected one pried Zed away from his brother, stood in between them and extolled. "Soon after… there was a colossal shift felt at every dimension. Guess what… or rather… who the nucleus is?" Tilting his head conceitedly, Genbu's dark eyes narrowed challengingly. _What are you going to do now? _Not eliciting the reaction he expected, he threw in another card. "Neotopia is burning, Zymot is under water and Ulbacus is experiencing the most treacherous weather ever existed. No doubt this country will be next. You do know that when Templer acknowledges her as their citizen, war may not be far off. Even if no one claims to know her, the best solution is already on the table," slicing his forefinger across his throat.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the quiet Ulbacus warrior crossed his half mechanical arm in protest but sighed in resignation. "He's right, Zed. Ulbacus is already reviewing attack options. The devastation she leaves on her wake cannot be ignored. If Roia is in there somehow, you got to talk some sense into her… _fast_," gone was all the tender tone he was always reserved when the lady healer was involved. There was a steely glint in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. The gravity of what Roia has done had killed all the affection Ginga had for her. It wasn't an easy feat, what she did was absolutely beyond reasonable explanation now.

"I won't talk to her…"

"Good, because I don't think she'll listen away," the one with snake eyes said under his breath as he leaned against the wall.

Ignoring their blatant sarcasm, Zed bowed his head in shame. "I won't talk to her because… I _can't _. Even if she could somehow hear me, I don't know what to say to make her _listen_. She's been in so much pain even when she was still with us and I haven't got a clue that she was suffering to such an extent. There is no way that any of my words can reach her, not when I don't have the slightest idea of the pain she's in,"

There was an audible sneer then a united hard chuckle. Looking up, the desperate shard caster was puzzled by the immergence of the blatant amusement in their faces. "If you would've kept saying that you'll talk to her still then we might've been the first to kill you for being an idiot," Noah pushed back his glasses and exhaled in relief.

Now there was the riddle of their predicament- how can you talk without saying a word? They were back to square one but at least all the misconceptions were clarified.

Grabbing his coat, the Templer champion rose to his feet and bound for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Midway through opening the door, he froze. "I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do. But right now, I need to see her," everyone was still looking at that closed door, long after he left.

"Let's leave Roia to him. Right now, we need to do what we can to delay if not stop the plans of offense against her," unlike everyone else, their group were the only ones informed that aside from her uncontrolled wrath, she has all the six key spirits under her command. Any kind of army to even think they stand a chance is just plain suicidal.

Three brothers' eyes were still on that closed door that the white haired shard caster left. "Do you really think he can find a way through her? Pure rage in physical form,"

"He _has _to. If he can't, no one can," the green afro answered grimly.

In was a familiar scene, that barren wasteland with an air so heavy breathing was already a tiring task. Yet, upon his arrival there was definitely something off. It was quiet, too deadly quiet. No threatening howls at a distance, no eerie wind blow, nothing. In one short second, the horizon was engulfed in towering flames while the very ground he stood on shook and split.

Summoning his wings, he was able to look at the catastrophe from another angle. In the heart of the disaster was a person so familiar he couldn't mistake her for anyone else. Fire consumed everything around her but never touched her. Conflagrations erupted everywhere but not a hair on her head was out of place. His heart skipped a beat, relieved to see her fine and yet his mind pulled him back as his instincts told him to stay the hell away.

"R…roia!"

Her head slowly looked up. Complete fear took over him. Her eyes were open yet so dead. At once, he knew even if she could see, she doesn't remember or even recognize him at all. Gone was that sweet smile on her lips as blood and tears trickled down her cheeks like some kind of war paint on her pale stoic face.

_She's gone… _that was the first thought that came to mind when he saw her. There wasn't even a fragment of the girl he knows down there, only a wretched shell of the shard caster he loves.

Without warning, Zed found himself surrounded by six key spirits before plummeting to the burning abyss. "ROIA!"

_**Little Falcon:** This is it. Please read and review okay?_


End file.
